


Доминантка

by Li_Wi (Lia_Wi)



Category: Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Explicit Language, F/M, Fetish, Group Sex, Humor, Incest, OOC, Original Character(s), POV First Person, PWP, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence, alternative universe, maxi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Wi/pseuds/Li_Wi
Summary: Одна проведенная вместе ночь и утро принесли им много удовольствия. Они попрощались и расстались, казалось бы, навсегда. Но что если нет? И судьба вновь сведет вампиршу и охотника?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Lexi Branson, Dean Winchester/Lexi Branson/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Loreanna_dark  
> Примечания автора: Автор бессовестно писал то, что ему нравится. И если посмотреть в комментарии, то можно увидеть, что многим тоже нравится. Меня просили написать продолжение, и с грехом пополам мне это удалось. Регулярность выкладки глав не гарантирую, просто потому что не знаю как моя муза будет со мной взаимодействовать именно с этим фиком. Теперь, дальше. Особого обоснования здесь не ищите, потому что это PWP,написанное для получения удовольствия. Я вас предупредила.

**Пролог. Финикс, май 2005**

**  
_От Лекси_   
**

Боже, как же я вчера набралась! Голова трещит по швам, во всем теле слабость и даже наступление нового дня не радует! Я же вампир, так какого черта мне так хреново?! Буду надеяться, что ничего страшного вчера не произошло, ну или произошло, но не настолько ужасное как в прошлый раз. Разлепив глаза и повернув голову, я увидела красивого мужчину, который слегка улыбался во сне, и его сердцебиение ясно доказывало, что он человек. Лекси, черт тебя дери! Опять человек… Сколько раз я клялась себе завязать развлекаться с людьми, но каждый раз упорно нарушала эту клятву, напиваясь вдрызг.

Так, мне пора смываться, пока мой любовник не проснулся. Не хватало еще, чтобы мы пересеклись этим утром, когда я практически ничего не помню. Ведь соблазн новых ощущений, постепенно запускал свои коготки все глубже в мое еще не отошедшее от дурманящего алкоголя сознание. Даже не знаю, что меня привлекало больше, его весьма симпатичное лицо или же мускулистый пресс. Так, хватит об этом думать, иначе я вообще отсюда не уйду. Тихонько стянув простыню с него и обмотавшись ею, я уже собиралась встать с постели и прокрасться в душ, как довольно сексуальный хриплый голос заставил меня замереть на месте.

— Куда-то собралась, куколка?

— Вообще-то мне не мешало бы привести себя в порядок. — С сарказмом ответила я. — Ведь кто-то хорошенько меня потрепал.

— Бывает, — улыбнулся он, перекатившись на спину и потянувшись. — Но так ты мне нравишься больше.

— Со спутанными волосами, размазанной губной помадой и «синяками» туши под глазами? — Удивленно приподняв бровь, поинтересовалась я.

— Нет, обнаженная. — Прищурившись и приподнявшись на локтях, сообщил он. 

Я закусила губу, глядя на рельефные кубики пресса, появившиеся от напряжения, слегка подрагивающую грудную клетку и выпуклость в районе паха. Ему уж точно хочется повторить события этой ночи, такой блеск в глазах я не перепутаю ни с чем иным. Отбросив жалкие остатки разума, который пытался вернуть меня в реальность и остановить, я сбросила простыню и, потянулась к нему в раскрытые объятья. Двумя пальцами подцепив тонкую ткань, я с удовольствием открыла для себя его красивое тело, и мягко нажав на его плечи, тем самым уложив его на кровать, прикоснулась к податливым губам.

Его ладонь опустилась на мой затылок, притягивая еще ближе, а язык требовательно прошелся по моим губам, настойчиво прося впустить его глубже. Что ж, я не против, а очень даже за! Поддавшись такому напору, я наслаждаюсь умелыми ласками, которые он мне дарит и из моего горла помимо воли вылетает стон. Проведя рукой по слегка напряженным мышцам живота, и спустившись вниз к самому лобку, я едва прикасаюсь к стоящему по стойке смирно члену. Теперь Дин, — и когда я успела вспомнить его имя? — стонет, оторвавшись от моих губ и крепко зажмурив глаза. Я ухмыляюсь и усаживаюсь на его бедра.

Покрываю легкими поцелуями соленую от пота кожу, очерчиваю языком возбужденные соски и чувствую животом напряженный член. О, это сводит с ума. Я хрипло вскрикиваю, когда чувствую на своем клиторе нежное прикосновение его пальцев. Он скользит медленно, отчего по моему телу проходит сладкая дрожь новой волны возбуждения. Под влиянием эмоций я сама подаюсь на встречу, и чуть ли не насаживаюсь на эти пальцы. Ох, хоть все мысли и путаются, я не забываю и о нем. Моя ладонь нежно скользит по его плоти, заставляя его выгибаться и толкаться в сжатый кулак. Поэтому я не удивляюсь, когда с его губ срывается животный рык, и Дин сжимая мои бедра, резко насаживает меня на свой член.

— Да, — вырывается у меня наполовину стон, на половину крик.

— Какая же ты узкая, Лекси! — Рычит мужчина, беря совершенный для нас обоих ритм.

Черт! То как его пальцы сжимают мои бедра, не давая надолго отстраняться от него, тот горящий взгляд зеленых глаз, который не отрывается от моего лица, заставляют меня жмуриться от непереносимого удовольствия. Мои ладони перемещаются на грудь и легко пощипывают упругие горошинки сосков. Дополнительная ласка исходит как это ни странно от него — резко потянув меня на себя, он с неистовой жаждой захватывает мои губы и продолжает двигаться. Боже… этот мужчина сведет меня с ума. 

— Я близко, — прошептал он мне на ухо, — и я хочу, чтобы ты кончила вместе со мной.

Между нашими телами мокрыми от пота, проскользнула его ладонь, и указательный палец надавил на клитор. От легкого прикосновения по всему телу прошла горячая волна удовольствия, а бедра начало сводить сладкими конвульсиями оргазма. Сквозь пелену наслаждения я почувствовала то, как во мне оказалась горячая сперма, а слух уловил гортанные стоны, срывавшиеся с его губ. Это было волшебно. Мне кажется, я уже давно не испытывала такого удовольствия от секса с простым человеком. Вампиры в этом смысле, более совершенны, но… Дин смог пошатнуть мое мнение. 

Обессилено упав на кровать рядом с ним, я тяжело задышала. В ушах кроме звуков окружающего мира безумным грохотом стучала его кровь. Сердце учащенно билось, перекачивая насыщенную адреналином, эндорфинами и другими вкусными веществами жидкость. Я зажмурилась и постаралась успокоиться. Не выходит. Клыки болезненно ныли, требуя, чтобы я вонзилась в загорелую, упругую плоть и вкусила поистине божественный эликсир. Сеточка вен окружила глаза, превращая мое человеческое лицо в лицо монстра. Я же не так давно питалась, черт подери!

— Тебе не понравилось? — Тронув мое плечо горячей ладонью, спросил Дин.

Я попыталась сглотнуть, но сухость во рту была сравнима с пустыней сахара, и ответить я не смогла. Просто не могла расцепить челюсти, потому что если бы сделала это, то сразу же укусила его и выпила всю кровь! Легонько проведя пальцами по ладони, я сбросила ее со своего плеча и попыталась встать с постели, но мужчина, крепко схватив мое запястье, развернул меня лицом, и остолбенел. Честно, такого шока я еще не наблюдала.

— Ты… вампир. —В его исполнении это звучало как приговор.

Я кивнула и, вырвав свою руку из цепких пальцев, подошла к своей сумке в которой, как всегда в потайном отделе лежал пакет крови. Сдерживая себя неимоверными усилиями воли, резким движением надрываю пакет, и начинаю жадно пить, едва ли не постанывая от удовольствия. Зудящее желание крови постепенно ослабевает, оставляя после себя разливающуюся по всему телу негу. Осушив пакет, и полностью придя в себя, смотрю на мужчину. Он смотрит на меня странным взглядом, в котором перемешались абсолютно все эмоции от удивления до ярости. 

— Что-то не так? — Улыбнулась я.

— Ты прикидываешься или издеваешься? — Возмущенно процедил он, выискивая свою одежду.

— А если я скажу что второе?

— Тогда я снесу тебе голову.

— Как страшно! — Чуть выпятив губы и состроив грозную гримасу, ответила я. — Только меня это не убьет.

Дин замер на месте, а я устроилась в мягком кресле, слегка прикрыв свою наготу все той же простынкой. Выражение его лица я хотела бы зафиксировать для истории и потомков. Такого, показательного разрушения аксиом, я еще не видела. Что же необычного я сказала? Мне даже интересно стало. Если он так ошарашен тем что меня нельзя убить просто отрубив мне голову, значит он занимался этим раньше… Неужели охотник? Да не может быть! Чтобы я смогла охмурить охотника, и не проколоться столько времени… это странно. Обычно они более наблюдательны и осторожны.

— Слушай, отомри. Я все понимаю переспать с вампиром, да еще и узнать что привычный способ убийства не действует… Это дезориентирует, но не стой статуей. Ты мне нравишься живым, податливым, — упс, отвлеклась, — ну или хотя бы позу поменяй, а?

— Не паясничай, — буркнул он, натягивая боксеры. — Да и почему ты так спокойна?

— А мне что в истерике биться? — Я коротко рассмеялась. — Подумаешь, заарканила охотника, подумаешь, переспала с ним.

— То есть это для тебя в порядке вещей? — Хмыкнул мужчина.

— Нет, конечно. Обычно, мне не настолько везет. — Я ехидно улыбнулась.

— Почему ты меня не укусила? — Вполне ожидаемый вопрос.

— Ты мне поверишь, если я скажу, что ты настолько великолепен в постели что я решила не лишать мир героя-любовника?

— Очень смешно! — Поморщившись, выплюнул Дин. — А если серьезно?

— Серьезно? — Я на несколько секунд замолчала, делая вид, что раздумываю. — Я не убиваю людей, покупаю донорскую кровь и никому не причиняю вред.

— Вот как? — Он практически надел джинсы. — С чего же такой приступ гуманизма?

— Как будто мне нужно чтобы за мной гонялись безумные охотники, жаждущие побыстрее меня прикончить. Апчхи! 

— Неужели простуда? Мороженого надо меньше есть, детка!

— У тебя там, что порох? — Я еще раз чихнула, указав на лежащую рядом куртку. — Убери ее! Убери, убери, убери! — Запричитала я, с ногами забравшись в кресло.

— А что такое? — С не прикрываемым (такое ничем не перекроешь) ехидством поинтересовался мужчина. — Неужели простой порох убивает подобных тебе.

Не переставая чихать, я попыталась зло на него зыркнуть, но не получилось. Чихание не прекращалось, заставляя меня проклинать этого охотника всеми известными мне словами. Нет, надо ж быть такой сволочью, чтобы издеваться над девушкой! Пусть даже и вампиром!

— У меня… апчхи!.. Аллергия… апчхи!.. На порох… — глубокий вдох, — еще со времен моего пребывания человеком. Апчхи! — Гаденыш! — Убери ее! Убери!

— Ну не знаю, не знаю… 

— Апчхи! — Вот же… — Апчхи! Ди-и-ин! 

— Ладно, помилую, начихаешься. — Он убрал свою куртку подальше от меня.

И я наконец-то смогла вздохнуть свободно. 

— Спасибо. Кстати, ты спрашивал, понравилось ли мне… — Я выдержала паузу для пущего эффекта. — Твое самолюбие может спать спокойно — ты был на высшем уровне.

На его пухлых губах расцвела победная улыбка.

— Слышать это от… Сколько тебе лет? — С совершенно невинным выражением лица спросил он.

— Спрашивать такое у девушек неприлично!

— Ха! — Хмыкнул он. — И насколько лет я тебя младше?

Я насупилась. Вот сучонок! 

— И зачем тебе знать мой возраст? Неужели хвастаться будешь, что переспал с вампиршей?

— Конечно, нет! — Слишком поспешно воскликнул он, и по моему лицу расползлась широкая улыбка.

— Ладно, так и быть мне триста, доволен?

— Ничего себе! Я смог удовлетворить трехсотлетнюю старушенцию! Могу гордиться собой!

— Да пошел ты! — Вспыхнула я. — Мальчишка! — Вмиг оказавшись перед ним, я схватила его за волосы и выпустила свои клыки. — Я убивала людей, когда тебя и в планах господних не было! А ты смеешь мне дерзить?

— Тебе ли говорить о господе? — Смотря на меня своими ярко-зелеными глазами, спросил он. 

— Знаешь, я бы могла тебя укусить, более того убить, но я этого делать не стану.

— Это еще почему? — Насторожился он.

Не отпуская его, я подтолкнула его к кровати и опрокинула на нее. Снова оседлав его бедра, я наклонилась совсем близко к его уху и хрипло прошептала:

— Да потому что, желание трахнуть тебя пересиливает жажду! 

Прикоснувшись сначала губами к его шее, а потом и легонько царапнув кожу клыками, я промурлыкала:

— Тебе же нравится это Дин, ощущать тонкие иголочки моих клыков на своей шее и томиться в трепетном волнении — укусит или нет? Тебе нравится адреналин, заполняющий сейчас твои вены, и тебе нравится подчиняться. Не так ли? 

Он простонал, двинув бедрами вверх, слегка проезжаясь ими о мою промежность. Я улыбнулась и завела его запястья за голову, полностью контролируя ситуацию. Его шея и ключицы покрывались быстрыми влажными поцелуями, я сильнее сжимала ногами его бедра и слегка прикасалась к паху, который едва прикрывали джинсы. Он стонал, выгибался под моим захватом, но ничего не говорил. Не пытался сопротивляться, только ерзал, пытаясь как можно теснее прижаться ко мне. Я усмехалась, и только сильнее приникала в поцелуях к нему. Как это ни странно, но мне хотелось действительно его трахнуть, но в силу физиологии… это не представлялось возможным. И тут он как специально облизнул свои пересохшие идеальные губы.

Идея пришла моментально. Словно мне придали какой-то толчок, и я начала действовать. Жадно приникнув к его рту, я сначала просто сминала в жадном поцелуе мягкие губы, а потом требовательно раздвинув преграду, просто начала трахать его своим языком. Боже, это так… мучительно хорошо! Я ловила такое наслаждение, слыша его стоны и чувствуя вибрацию от гортанных смазанных криков. С трудом оторвавшись и то только потому, что ему стало не хватать воздуха, я похотливо улыбнулась.

— Скажи это, Дин. Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь?

— Лекси… Пожалуйста, Лекси… — Он начал задыхался.

— Скажи это. 

Его лицо и так красное от моего напора и ласк, кажется, покраснело еще больше.

— Трахни меня, Лекси, трахни.

От этого призыва мне снесло крышу, и, сорвав с него джинсы вместе с боксерами, я резким движением опустилась на него. Теперь кричал он, потому что я медленно двигалась, иногда сжимая мышцами влагалища его член. Мужчина стонал, извивался, подавался навстречу, стараясь двигаться быстрее, и боже от созерцания такой картины, я плюнула на свои игры и буквально за минуту довела нас до шикарного оргазма. Отпустив запястья (на них однозначно останутся синяки, но уже радует то, что я вообще их не сломала), я, бросив на тяжело дышащего мужчину долгий взгляд, исчезла в ванной.

***

— Знаешь, а ты мне понравилась, — улыбаясь уголками губ, сказал Винчестер, когда мы стояли возле его машины. — Не была бы ты вампиром…

— Что неужели, руку и сердце предложил бы? — Усмехнулась я.

— Не исключено, — ответно усмехается он. — Но сначала ты как минимум года два поколесила бы со мной и братом по штатам истребляя нечисть, и только потом… возможно…

— И терпеть все твои любовные похождения? Ох, нет уж, уволь! — Мы рассмеялись и замолчали. — Скажи, почему ты меня отпускаешь?

— Это такой же логичный вопрос, как и «почему ты меня не укусила». — Усмехаясь, мужчина качает головой. 

— И каков же будет ответ? — Честно, я с замиранием сердца ждала его ответа.

— Может, я просто оставляю на свете шикарную любовницу?

— Признайся, Дин, — улыбнулась я, глядя в его глаза.

— Ладно, чертовка признаюсь, — он наклонился и прошептал мне на ухо, — ты просто великолепная доминантка.

— Дииин… — просительно протянула я.

— Хорошо, Лекси. Мне понравилось как ты меня трахнула.

— Ох, Дин! — Я почувствовала, как он слегка прихватил мочку моего уха. — Нам… пора… ох… расходится.

— Ты хочешь этого? — Хрипло осведомился мужчина.

— Нас увидят… — Я уже была готова сдаться и снова оказаться с ним в постели, как к нам удивленно поглядывая, шел высокий парень. — Похоже, твой брат…

— Ммм? — Спросил Дин оборачиваясь. — Верно, это Сэм. Ладно, теперь действительно пора. 

— Мы еще встретимся? 

— Не думаю, но буду надеяться, доминантка. — Его губы легко мазнули по моей щеке и легко прикоснулись к моему рту.

— Я тоже буду надеяться. — Смотря на машину, которая уносилась вдаль и из-под колес которой поднимались клубы дыма, я улыбалась. — До встречи, Дин Винчестер.


	2. Глава 1. Висконсин, май 2006

**_От Дина_ **

Все-таки зря я так гнал в Висконсин. Уже к полудню мы были на месте, и теперь я подозреваю, — куда там! — точно уверен, что Сэм потащит меня опрашивать свидетелей. Очередное дело, ничем не отличающееся от предыдущих, привело нас сюда, где странным образом умирают, естественно, необычными способами предприниматели среднего звена. Мое мнение — так им и надо. Но Сэм встал в позу и потребовал, чтобы мы разобрались, в чем тут дело. Ну, и конечно, я не смог ему отказать, это же Сэмми. В общем, дешевый мотель, и нудящий брат – все как обычно. 

Кстати, когда-то, мы уже были здесь, но только охотился отец, а мы с братом лишь отсиживались в мотеле, да посещали среднюю школу. Эх, воспоминания! Насколько я помню, здесь очень горячие и умелые девочки; от этих ярких обрывков внизу живота даже закрутилось возбуждение. Зря я все-таки не согласился с той девушкой с глубоким декольте, которая настойчиво зазывала меня к себе «на чашечку кофе». Сейчас бы не мучился из-за сладких событий прошлого. 

— Эй, ты меня вообще слушаешь? — Пихнув меня в плечо, спросил Сэм.

— Конечно, слушаю. Ты как обычно нудишь.

— А ты как обычно внимателен и сосредоточен! — Покачав головой, парировал брат, и кивнул на сумки, — переодеваемся и идем в компанию, где погибла последняя жертва.

— Окей, — вздохнул я, расстегивая рубашку.

*** 

Большое здание с огромным количеством офисов возвышалось над вереницей домов белым айсбергом. Предъявив удостоверения охраннику, мы поднялись на десятый этаж здесь, — согласно информации Сэма, — располагалось рабочее пространство «Монтгомери плэйс». Это был довольно симпатичный офис, в котором работали около пятидесяти человек, половина из которых сидела на местах, уныло перебирая бумажки, а вторая половина сновала с важным видом, чуть ли не сбивая друг друга с ног. В глазах сразу же зарябило: все были одеты по дресс-коду в черные костюмы, белые блузки или рубашки.

Я пытался найти хотя бы одну девушку, которая смотрелась бы в сексуально в деловой одежде, и, увы, не находил. Ничем не примечательные женщины средних лет, среди которых иногда проскальзывали «серые мышки» сбили мое настроение еще ниже. Еще совсем немного, и сегодняшний вечер я проведу в баре с парой бутылок пива или чего покрепче. Вздохнув, я последовал за бодро вышагивающим братом. Миновав общий зал, где, как я уже сказал, сидел и бегал офисный планктон, мы с Сэмом подошли к столу секретаря. 

Предположительно красивая блондинка сидела за столом, опираясь на одну руку и покусывая белыми зубками кончик шариковой ручки. Вырез на блузке был небольшим, но намекал на соблазнительную ложбинку груди и открывал вид на довольно-таки загорелую кожу. 

— Здравствуйте мисс. Мы агенты ФБР, Алекс Фишер, — Сэм показал свое удостоверение.

— Кларк Эдиссон, — кивнул я, улыбаясь.

Девушка подняла голову и я, честное слово, потерял свою нижнюю челюсть. Карие глаза, с хитрым прищуром смотревшие на меня сквозь линзы очков, и алые губки, растянувшиеся в лукавой улыбке, я бы узнал из тысяч. Чтобы про меня не говорили, но роковых красавиц, которые побывали в моей постели, я никогда не забывал. Но крохи сомнений, все-таки оставались — вампир, работающий на человека и среди других людей? Бред. Но все стало кристально ясным, когда грудной, с явной хрипотцой голос вежливо поинтересовался: 

— Чем могу помочь, агенты?

Меня как током прошибло, а по спине пробежал холодок. Лекси! Доминантка, уложившая меня на лопатки и оттрахавшая как зеленого юнца! Я судорожно сглотнул слюну, и сжал кулак в кармане брюк, чтобы никак не выдать себя. Сэм спас положение, улыбнувшись и сказав:

— Для начала, как ваше имя, мисс?

— Лекси Брэнсон. Что же вам понадобилось в нашем скромном офисе?

— Пожалуйста, откройте кабинет и расскажите о погибшем.

— Конечно-конечно, агент Фишер, — мило улыбаясь, ответила вампирша, при этом изучая меня взглядом. 

Лекси встала со своего места, и я еле сдержал стон. В чертовых классических брюках стало тесно и до ужаса неприятно, потому что передо мной предстала девушка, одетая в узкую черную юбку, белую блузку сквозь которую просвечивался белоснежный бюстгальтер, и на шпильках. На чертовых шпильках, делавших ее задницу еще более соблазнительной! Хотя куда уж больше-то… Мы зашли в кабинет, и она присев на край стола, закинула ногу за ногу. Твою ж мать… Я облизнул вмиг пересохшие губы, и прокаркал:

— Мисс Брэнсон, расскажите о своем начальнике мистере Сэроэн.

— О, а что у вас с голосом, агент? — Заботливо поинтересовалась Лекси. — Может вам водички принести?

— Не стоит, — приложив некоторые усилия, чтобы выровнять голос, ответил я. — Так, что вы можете сказать об усопшем?

— Ничего особенного. Директор как директор, женат, двое детишек. Изменял жене с нашей сотрудницей Энджелой Маркс. Работал не покладая рук, старался заработать больше денег.

— А вы в последнее время, не замечали ничего необычного? — Спросил Сэм, и я прикусил язык, чтобы не взболтнуть лишнего. 

Она сама это самое необычное, черт подери! Лекси призадумалась на несколько минут, а потом покачала головой.

— Нет, все было как всегда. 

— Спасибо за сотрудничество, мисс Брэнсон, — поблагодарил брат и, кивнув на прощание, вышел из кабинета.

— Если вспомните что-нибудь важное позвоните мне, — улыбнулся я, протягивая руку с клочком бумаги вперед.

— Всенепременно, агент Эдиссон, — вмиг оказавшись рядом со мной, выдохнула вампирша и, потянув мой галстук, прижалась губами к моим губам. — До свидания.

— Благодарю за помощь, мисс Брэнсон, — часто дыша, ответил я и покинул кабинет.

***

Сэм, конечно же, не преминул поинтересоваться, что на моих губах делает ярко алая помада и почему мой галстук измят. Сучка мелкая. В общем-то, остаток дня прошел также скучно, как и его начало. Брат принялся изучать историю зданий и биографии других погибших. А мне что прикажете в это время делать? Пялиться в ящик, по которому идут сплошные сериалы и шоу для домохозяек? Нет уж, спасибо, обойдусь. Я уже собирался идти в бар, когда мой мобильник завибрировал и «запел» Металликой. Найдя телефон в заднем кармане джинсов, я, не задумываясь, нажал на ответ.

— Да.

— Агент Эдиссон? — Сексуальный, с придыханием голос заставил расцвести на моем лице улыбку.

— Конечно. Вы что-то вспомнили мисс Брэнсон? — Сэм подавился пивом и закашлялся.

— Да, и это настолько важная информация, что я боюсь за свою безопасность.

— Где вы?

— Я в офисе, где остались только охранники, но и им особо доверять нельзя.

— Я скоро буду, мисс Брэнсон.

— Не забудьте про костюм, агент, — хрипнула она и отключилась.

Я бросил телефон на постель и принялся стягивать с себя одежду.

— Внеплановая работа? — Ехидно поинтересовался брат.

— Вот только не сучи, Сэмми. К утру, я обязательно вернусь.

— Да я как-то и не собирался. — Потягиваясь, заметил он. — Ты еще в первую встречу на нее слюной капал, так что не удивительно, что она решила тобой воспользоваться. 

— Какой ты грубый!

— Кто бы говорил, — фыркнул он.

***

Здание горело огнями, хотя время было позднее и по идее, здесь никого не должно быть. Охранники даже не подняли на меня взгляд, позволяя мне безмолвно подняться на нужный мне этаж. Я хмыкнул, да уж Лекси хорошо их обработала. Добравшись до кабинета, я сначала замер, а потом, резко выдохнув весь воздух из легких, зашел в комнату. Я, конечно, ожидал всякого, но не того, что вампирша будет ждать меня, лежа на столе и потягивая что-то красное из высокого бокала. Утешив себя мыслью, что это всего-навсего красное вино, я улыбнулся и уже собирался что-нибудь сказать, но не успел.

— Дверь закрой. — От холодного приказного тона я вздрогнул и подчинился. — Хороший мальчик, иди сюда.

Она села и чуть наклонила голову, разглядывая меня поверх очков. Подойдя к ней и став между ее разведенных ног, я не смог сдержать стона: на ее загорелых бедрах ярко выделялись кружевные резинки чулок, а если перевести взгляд выше, то можно увидеть поясок, поддерживающий их, и белые трусики. Если раньше я считал, сексуальным черный цвет, то теперь мое мировоззрение пошатнулось — белый цвет оказывается, тоже очень привлекателен и сексуален. Лекси рассматривала меня снизу вверх, улыбаясь чему-то, что её сильно забавляло.

— Скучал? — Пробегаясь пальцами с довольно длинными ноготками по галстуку, спросила девушка.

— Очень, — сглотнув, хрипнул я.

— Врешь, — равнодушно возразила она, наматывая мой галстук на кулак и притягивая мое лицо ближе к своему лицу. — Я же слышала, как твое сердце сменило ритм, стоило мне только поднять голову. 

— Лекси…

— Молчать, — стальным голосом приказала она и сжала пальцами подбородок. — Я ведь не спрашивала тебя. 

Ее глаза вновь принялись изучать мое лицо.

— А ты повзрослел, — улыбаясь краешком рта, заметила она. — Но губы как были блядскими, так и остались.

Я вздрогнул и моргнул.

— Дин, — протянула она, отпустив мой подбородок и погладив меня по щеке. — Не бойся. Ты же знаешь, мои желания касаются исключительно секса. Пить твою кровь, а тем более убивать, я не планирую. А теперь становись на колени, и напомни мне, как ты прекрасно владеешь своим язычком.

Черт! Это заводило не хуже порнухи. Хотя меня никогда не привлекало подчинение, в реальности это оказалось намного пикантнее и сексуальнее, чем выглядело на экране. Я послушался вампиршу и опустился перед ней на колени, аккуратно стягивая белоснежные трусики с ее бедер и широко раскрывая стройные ноги. Легкий мускусный запах выделившихся соков мягко скользнул мне в нос и заставил голову закружиться — она тоже возбуждена! Проведя кончиком языка по клитору, я услышал судорожный стон, сорвавшийся с ее губ, и начал массировать резче, быстро касаясь чувствительного бугорка.

Не став ждать, когда ее возбуждение начнет слабеть, я перестал терзать комочек нервов и переключил свое внимание на вход во влагалище. Осторожно, касаясь его языком, я с каждым витком проникал все глубже и слышал, как стоны становились все звонче. И когда я сделал одно резкое движение — Лекси кончила. Ее оргазм заставил и меня застонать: член стоял до боли, сдавленный брюками и ныл болезненным возбуждением. Я поднял взгляд на растрепанную, удовлетворенную и раскрасневшуюся девушку, которая тяжело дышала, приподнявшись на локтях, и улыбалась. 

Прошло где-то пару минут, прежде чем она полностью пришла в себя и встала на ноги, вздернув меня за галстук. Теперь я понял, зачем Лекси просила меня надеть костюм — он идеально подходил для сегодняшней сексуальной игры. 

— М-м-м, — промурлыкала она, ведя меня «на поводке» к шикарному кожаному креслу. — Ты меня не разочаровал, даже наоборот. Этот год не прошел впустую, верно?

— Конечно, — выдохнул я и тяжело опустился в кресло, не отрывая жадного взгляда от такой горячей вампирши. — Практика вещь хорошая.

— Это верно, — мягкий мурлыкающий голос стек мне прямо в пах и я застонал от боли: кончить хотелось неимоверно. — О, я вижу, ты тоже возбужден. Посмотрим, чему научилась я?

Девушка опустилась передо мной на колени и аккуратно пробежалась пальчиками по моим бедрам. С моих губ снова сорвался стон — это была невыносимая пытка: ощущать прикосновения через ткань и в тоже время не чувствовать ласки на обнаженной коже. Когда Лекси мучительно медленно расстегнула брюки и стянула с меня боксеры, я готов был взорваться лишь от легкого прикосновению к моему члену. Видя, что я уже на грани, вампирша намеренно отсрочила мой оргазм, сжав ствол у основания. Мой возмущенный стон был заглушен моим же всхлипом, потому что горячий жар рта уже окутал член.

— Боже, — выдохнул я и запрокинул голову, ощущая как влажный язык проходиться по головке.

Она медленно, с видимым наслаждением постепенно двигалась вниз. Еще одно мгновенье и кончик ее носика погружается в мои короткие рыжеватые волосы на лобке. Я зажмуриваюсь и вновь запрокидываю голову, когда чувствую, как Лекси делает какое-то сумасшедшее движение, которое мой мозг уже не различает. Помучив меня так, несколько минут, девушка бесконечно медленно двигается губами обратно вверх; потом снова вниз. При этом она всё время делает что-то невероятное. 

Вдруг ее острые ногти впились в мои бедра, и я, распахнув глаза, понял, что разрядка до безобразия близко. Потому как видеть ярко накрашенные губы, которые растягиваются буквой «о» и двигаются на моем члене, было выше моих сил. Вцепившись в деревянные подлокотники, и громко вскрикнув, я кончил. Лекси начисто вылизала мой еще чуть подрагивающий член и присела на краешек стола, сделав глоток из бокала.

— Дин, твой вкус стал еще более сладким. — После этих слов где-то внизу живота засвербел отголосок возбуждения.

— Ты… ты… просто… охуеть. — Составить связное предложение у меня не получилось, я смог только выдохнуть вертящиеся в моей голове слова. 

Вампирша мягко рассмеялась.

— Я польщена, — все еще улыбаясь, ответила она. — Ты же понимаешь, что это еще не все?

— Я был бы идиотом, если бы так думал, — вздохнул я, расслабляясь в кресле.

— Нет, ты совсем не идиот, — облизнув губы, возразила она и уперлась шпильками в подлокотники, открывая просто великолепный вид на свою гладкую киску, которая уже поблескивала от влаги. 

— Лекс… 

— Да? — Девушка опустилась на локти. — Я думаю, ты должен знать, что я не могла выкинуть из головы нашу встречу. И то, что я фантазировала о нас. О, ты был бы потрясен, услышав мои фантазии. 

— Ты издеваешься? — Судорожно сглотнув, просипел я.

— Абсолютно нет. Ты только послушай: мы могли бы снять целый дом, где много мест для секса. Но начали бы мы с тобой с зеленой лужайки. Я думаю заниматься любовью на свежем воздухе, на чуть влажном газоне, короткая травка которого легко щекочет кожу очень приятно. Мы бы сбросили мешающую нам одежду, ты бы подхватил меня на руки, осторожно опустил меня на землю, осыпая поцелуями мое лицо и шею. Мои пальцы запутались бы в твоих волосах, я бы выгибалась под тобой, притискивалась ближе к твоей прохладной коже и умоляла бы тебя наконец-то войти в меня. И ты вошел бы. Сразу, одним толчком заполнил всю меня. И жестко бы выебал, чтобы я сорвала голос, крича твое имя на пике блаженства. 

Я часто дышал, слушая, как она рассказывает мне о том, что мы могли сделать, будь мы парой или просто постоянными любовниками. И от глубокого, расслабленного голоса Лекси проникающего в мою кровь, словно змеиный яд, возбуждение скручивалось внизу живота тугой проволокой желания, а член стоял по стойке смирно. Вампирша увидев это, улыбнулась и быстро пересев ко мне на колени, одним плавным движением опустилась на него. Мы одновременно застонали. Она двигалась чрезвычайно медленно, цеплялась за мои плечи руками, пропускала между пальцев волосы и приникала в жадных поцелуях к моим губам. Я задыхался, ощущая ее близость и ту страсть, которая горела в ней и передавалась мне вместе с каждым прикосновением.

Ее движения стали убыстряться, захват ладоней стал сильнее, а еще она резко вздернув мой подбородок, впилась жадными губами в мою шею. Она водила губами по сонной артерии иногда чуть прикусывая клыками кожу, но вот что было странно: я не боялся того, что она меня укусит. Это была иррациональная вера, которая основывалась на молчащих охотничьих инстинктах. Лекси оторвалась от моей шеи и теперь просто смотрела в мои глаза маслянистым карим взглядом, и движения ее тела стали еще более резкими и быстрыми. Оргазм вампирши был близко, так же как и мой - она притянув мою голову к своей груди продолжила совершать фрикции, но я уже чувствовал как начали сокращать стенки ее влагалища. В моей груди бешено заколотилось сердце, и я зажмурился, ощущая, как в голове бьют колокола.

— Высший… — я не договорил, потому что Лекси заткнула меня поцелуем.

***

Мы раскрыли это дело в рекордные сроки — всего за два дня. А все потому, что кто-то выполнил всю «бумажную» волокиту, нам осталось только упокоить душу старого бизнесмена, которого убили конкуренты. Интересно… кто нам так помог и куда пропала Лекси? Ведь с той памятной ночи я ее больше не видел… 


	3. Глава 2. Сан-Франциско, август 2007

**_От Лекси_ **

Вот уже полгода я работаю на эту милую престарелую леди, которая любезно приютила меня в своем доме. Взамен я должна была следить за порядком, проще говоря, быть домработницей. А что? Работа вполне сносная, тем более я прожила довольно долгое время, чтобы не гнушаться любому занятию. Просто вы даже не представляете, как это приятно видеть результат твоего труда, и слышать поощрения хозяйки. Да и нерастраченную энергию мне тоже нужно куда-то девать. А если за то, что я работаю мне еще и ночлег, с хорошими деньгами предлагают, то почему, собственно говоря, нет?

Каждый вечер, завернувшись в теплый плед миссис Фендельштейн, перелистывала старые альбомы, изредка делая глотки зеленого чая с молоком. Иногда она подзывала меня, и когда я усаживалась рядом, пускалась в долгие рассказы о своем прошлом и счастливой жизни с мужем. Это интересно — слышать ее мягкий, материнский голос, и переноситься в то время, когда еще были чистые чувства, и была возможна долгая счастливая семейная жизнь. Видеть мир ее глазами казалось… так правильно. Да я проживала в том же отрезке времени, но я никогда не задумывалась над тем, о чем говорила Марго.

Сама же я ночами смаковала воспоминания, которые яркими картинками калейдоскопа крутились в моей голове. Наша первая ночь с Дином. Да я ее вспомнила, вспомнила до мельчайших подробностей. А тот наш раз в офисе? У меня до сих пор мурашки пробегают только от того, что я воскрешаю в памяти тот момент, когда он опустился на колени. Видеть Винчестера готового на все, даже на то, о чем никогда раньше не думал… это заводило. Хотелось воплотить многое из своего богатого сексуального опыта, но оставаться рядом с ним было нельзя.

Охотник и вампирша рядом? Да вы с ума сошли! Та наша встреча, была не более чем случайностью. Ну ладно, может и не такой уж случайностью… Не суть. Но так хотелось чувствовать его кожу, слышать громко стучащее сердце, и видеть как ему хорошо! Примерно такими мыслями заканчивался каждый прожитый мною день.

***

Конец августа прекрасное время года. Марго теперь чаще выходила на террасу, чтобы подышать свежим воздухом и почитать книгу, а я могла вместе с ней сидеть, наслаждаясь прекрасным оранжево-красным закатом. Этот вечер не отличался от всех предыдущих ничем, пока я не услышала отдаленный шум двигателя примерно за полмили от дома. Не показав виду, я все равно напряглась. Гости в поместье захаживали нечасто, и не знать, кто именно приехал на этот раз, было очень странным. Обычно, Марго предупреждала о посетителях, и я могла подготовиться к их прибытию. А тут…

Увидев вдалеке черную Шевроле Импала, я с каким-то облегчением выдохнула, а потом прикрыла глаза рукой. Неужели господь бог решил опять свести меня и Винчестеров? Это попахивает идиотизмом. Интересно, они меня узнают? Просто сейчас я поменяла свой цвет волос, справедливо рассудив, что постоянство постоянством, но каждый любопытный может заметить, что я не старею. Взвизгнули тормоза, и хозяйка подняла глаза на прибывших. Парни были в обычной одежде, и поднимались по ступенькам, обмениваясь задумчивыми взглядами. 

— Миссис Фендельштейн, здравствуйте! — Начал Сэм, показывая нам шикарные ямочки на щеках.

— Здравствуйте, молодые люди, — окидывая братьев оценивающим взглядом, поприветствовала она их. — Зачем пожаловали в мой скромный дом?

— Мы племянники, Бобби Сингера, миссис Фендельштейн. — Ответил Дин, окидывая террасу взглядом и замечая меня. — Он говорил, что у вас обширная библиотека, и мы могли бы найти необходимые нам сведения.

— О, Бобби! Хороший малый, — улыбнулась Марго. — Помню, был очень уж правильным мальчишкой. Проходите, конечно, помочь его родственникам дело чести. Моя домработница вас проводит. 

Зная свою работодательницу уже довольно хорошо, я поднялась со своего места и замерла в дверях, положив руку на темное дерево. 

— Спасибо, миссис…

— Называйте меня Марго, мальчики! — Махнула рукой женщина, улыбаясь. — Идите.

— Еще раз спасибо.

Ах, да! В контракте было написано, что я должна была носить униформу. Сексуальную, надо отметить. Марго этого не замечала, ей не до того, в чем я убираюсь в ее доме. Но все мужчины, побывавшие в этом доме, оставались под определенным впечатлением. Я улыбнулась, поднимаясь по лестнице на второй этаж, где и находилась библиотека. Вышагивая по ступенькам, и проводя рукой по гладким перилам, я чувствовала, как по всему телу блуждают сразу два горячих взгляда. О, даже Сэм заинтересовался. Приятно, однако.

— Вот, — сильно прогнувшись, когда отворяла дверь, сказала я. — Располагайтесь. 

Ну, да я схитрила. Чуть изменила голос, чтобы не вскрыться перед старшим Винчестером слишком быстро. Вы бы сразу все карты перед этим шулером выложили?

— Спасибо, мисс.

— Не за что, — улыбнулась я, и протиснулась между ними, ощущая их горячие тела.

***

Я лежала в небольшой комнатке, в которой хранились старые личные вещи мужа Марго. До меня долетали обрывки фраз, и я не могла отказать себе в удовольствии насладиться запахами Винчестеров. Они были терпкими, с мускусным оттенком, щедро сбавленными острым запахом возбуждения. Да, мальчикам определенно понравилось мое представление. Я развалилась на диванчике и все глубже втягивала в себя ароматы братьев, будоражащие сознание. Боже насколько я извращена!

Вот это нормально, лежа на жестких пружинах представлять себе как по моему телу проходятся руки Сэма, а меня между ног вылизывает Дин? Я считаю, что нет, но фантазия настолько сладка, что отказаться от нее невозможно. Вот, младший приникает к моим губам в требовательном поцелуе и выкручивает соски, а старший начинает трахать меня пальцами. Господи! Я всхлипнула, и рука помимо воли спустилась вниз, на черные трусики, ластовица которых стала уже чуть влажной. Несколько раз, скользнув пальцами по промежности, я против воли выгнулась.

— Сэмми, у меня чего-то в горле пересохло, пойду, найду кухню. 

— Хочешь зажать горничную, сволочь? — Я всхлипнула еще раз: Сэм, оказывается, может одним голосом приближать к разрядке. — Конечно, иди. А я здесь зароюсь в книги, потому что мне заняться больше нечем! Придурок!

— Сучка истеричная, — вздохнул Дин и хлопнул дверью.

Прошло не более минуты, когда он дошел до этой комнаты и распахнул дверь. Мои пальцы надавили сильнее, и я чуть прикусила губу, не отрывая глаза от ошарашенного лица старшего Винчестера. Продолжая ласкать себя, я упивалась той сгущающейся плотнее похотью, которая с геометрической прогрессией заполняла комнату. Выгибаясь на жестком диване дугой, с силой сжимая грудь левой рукой, и продолжая массировать клитор, я застонала. Просто потому что горячий взгляд, скользивший по моему телу и выхватывающий каждое движение, запускал в моем теле электрические разряды.

— Да-а-а… — Застонала я, когда моя кровь закипела в жилах, зажигая всю меня огненным удовольствием.

Я не слышала, как Дин вышел из комнаты и прикрыл за собой дверь, но зато я услышала его хриплый стон из ванной на первом этаже.

***

Винчестеры остались в особняке на несколько дней – не смогли найти сразу нужные книги. Дин узнал меня, это было неопровержимым фактом, потому что вечером он шепнул мне на ухо: «Доминантка снова в игре?». Я передернула плечами и выгнула бровь, изображая непонимание. Он принял правила игры и отступил, поднявшись в свою комнату. С утра его ждал большой сюрприз — а что я могу поделать, если они своими ботинками наследили на шикарном паркете?

Взяв губку и ведро с мыльной водой, я опустилась на колени и принялась усердно тереть засохшую грязь. Я уже упоминала, что моя униформа, весьма откровенна, но не говорила насколько. Это было коротенькое черное платье, открывающее мои ноги в черных чулках, и белый фартучек. Скажите, что тут откровенного? Так я вам скажу — сейчас прилагая столько усилий, чтобы вымыть пол, я совершала своеобразные движения, а платье настолько задралось настолько, что стало видно мои трусики.

И угораздило Дина спуститься именно в этот момент! Я слышала, как сбилось его дыхание, сердце заухало в груди, а с губ сорвался едва слышный стон. 

— О, вы уже проснулись, мистер Винчестер? — Чуть повернувшись, но продолжая тереть пенной губкой пол, поинтересовалась я.

— Да, — хрипло ответил он, с трудом отводя взгляд от моей задницы.

— Вам приготовить завтрак? 

— Только если вам несложно.

— Это моя работа, — улыбнулась я. — Омлет с беконом подойдет?

— Более чем.

Дин развернулся и быстро скрылся в своей спальне. Я усмехнулась и пошла, разогревать завтрак этому похотливому зеленоглазому красавчику. На подносе разместилась пара тарелок, чашка кофе и салфетки. Поднявшись на второй этаж, и зайдя в его спальню, я поставила еду на тумбочку и улыбнулась. Мой завтрак меня еще только ждал. Облизнув губы, я стукнула в дверь ванной и облокотилась на косяк.

— Ваш завтрак.

— Уже иду, — шум воды стих и примерно через тридцать секунд он вышел из комнаты в одном полотенце.

— Как предусмотрительно, мистер Винчестер, — прошептала я, приблизившись к нему, практически вплотную. 

Проведя пальчиками по влажной груди, я пододвинула низкий пуф, и медленным движением скользнула, вниз становясь перед ним на колени. Уголок полотенца легко выскочил, и оно быстро соскользнуло на пол, открывая моему взору практически вставший член. Облизнувшись, я провела пальцами по упругой плоти и легко надавила на головку. Дин застонал и откинул голову назад. Усмехнувшись, я продолжила движения ладонью и начала посасывать яички, отчего мужчина задрожал. 

Когда я полностью взяла его член в рот, Винчестер долго не продержался — всего пара движений и в мое горло выстреливает горячая сперма. Встав на ноги и вытерев уголки губ, я улыбаюсь.

— Приятного аппетита и спасибо. 

Он отвечает на это кивком, и я ухожу, оставляя Дина приходить в себя.

***

На следующее утро Марго просит Сэма отвезти ее к адвокату. Почему именно Сэма, я не знаю, но перед этим, она за завтраком так хитро улыбалась, что уже потом до меня дошло — хозяйка хочет дать нам с Дином время на развлечения. Мило с ее стороны. Младший Винчестер не противился, хотя я и замечала на себе его взгляды, которые были красноречивее любых слов. Миссис Фендельштейн собирается довольно быстро, легонько сжимает мою руку и покидает дом вместе с Сэмом. Дин провожает их задумчивым взглядом, а потом переводит его на меня.

Что дорогой мой, ждешь, пока я начну? Какой ты у меня послушный! Я разворачиваюсь на каблуках, и проскальзываю мимо него в сторону библиотеки. Помниться там шикарный ковер с длинным ворсом. Захватив метелку для пыли, я исчезаю за массивными дверями, и некоторое время бездумно брожу между полок, проводя перышками по пыльным фолиантам. Минут через пятнадцать мне это надоедает, и я решаю начать игру. Вальяжно дойдя до гостиной, в которой на диване развалился Дин перед телевизором, я подхожу к нему, и облокачиваюсь на спинку так, чтобы было видно ложбинку груди.

— Мистер Винчестер, вы не поможете мне? 

— Если смогу, то я только «за». — Он улыбается и легко встает с дивана, щелкая кнопку выключения плазменной панели.

Молча дойдя до библиотеки, я невинно улыбаюсь.

— Вы не могли бы меня приподнять? До верхних полок я, увы, не дотягиваюсь.

— Конечно.

Он подхватывает меня на руки, и я провожу метелкой по верхним полкам.

— Вы такой сильный, — замечаю я, и улыбаюсь, — на вас можно положиться, мистер Винчестер. 

— Приятно слышать, — я знаю, что он криво ухмыляется.

— Все, — он разжимает руки и подхватывает меня под коленками, обнимая за плечи. — Ох, вы меня испугали. Но я вам так благодарна за помощь!

— И в чем выразиться ваша благодарность? — Хитро улыбается он, и я слезаю с его рук.

— Оу, я думаю, вам она понравится.

Я улыбаюсь и, упираясь ладонью ему в грудь, оттесняю ближе к ковру и толкаю, чтобы он опустился на него. Он облизывает губы, и я резко дергаю пуговицы, на своем платье, обнажая грудь, скрытую бюстгальтером. Винчестер откидывается назад, опираясь на локти, и не отводит своего взгляда от моего тела. Я усаживаюсь на его бедра и расстегиваю джинсы, под которыми уже видна выпуклость. Быстро расправившись с мешающими вещами, я встаю на колени, и чуть отодвинув трусики, опускаюсь на стоящий колом член. Мы стонем в унисон, я чуть приподнимаюсь и хрипло выдыхаю:

— Двигайтесь, мистер Винчестер, — в этот же момент его ладони стискивают мои бедра, а член входит глубже.

Дин двигается резко, быстро, нетерпеливо, выдавая все свое желание и потребность. Я улыбаюсь этому, и, опустив свои руки на его грудь, царапаю короткими ногтями. Удовольствие с каждым толчком проникает в мое тело, и я не сдерживаю восторженного крика, когда мужчина начинает выписывать своими бедрами восьмерки. Он сразу взял бешеный темп, заставляющий нас обоих срываться в стоны блаженства, поэтому неудивительно, что через пару-тройку минут мы одновременно кончаем. Я обессилено падаю на его часто вздымающуюся грудь и говорю:

— Какая удача, что вы приехали сюда, мистер Винчестер.

Он хрипло смеется, и целует меня в макушку.

*** 

Когда солнце плавно скользит за горизонт братья, найдя все необходимое, садятся в машину; я кричу:

— Вы забыли! — Дин выходит из машины и подходит ближе.

— Спасибо. — А потом наклоняется ближе и коротко выдыхает, — доминантка — мальчишка 3:0.

Я еще долго смотрела как машина, поднимая клубы пыли, исчезает за линией горизонта.


	4. Глава 3. Норфолк, июнь 2008 год

**_От Дина_ **

Что я могу сказать сейчас, когда мне осталось меньше суток? Я не хочу умирать. Не хочу оставлять Сэма одного на этой чертовой войне со сверхъестественным. Не хочу в ад. Но что поделать? Этот год пролетел не заметно. Только вот… мысли против моей воли возвращались к той вампирше, которая с легкостью укладывала меня на лопатки. К ее смеющимся глазам, ласковой улыбке и снисходительным взглядам. А еще мягкой коже, глубокому голосу, иногда нежным, иногда грубым прикосновениям. Да, наши периодические встречи носили исключительно деловой характер — каждый из нас утолял жажду секса. Не было никакой привязанности, а тем более обязанностей. Но сейчас эгоистичное желание видеть Лекси здесь, в доме Бобби, огнем разливалось по венам.

Я устало вздохнул. Брат был слишком предсказуем. Это не могло не радовать, ведь когда Сэм снова вызвал своего «ручного» демона, я даже не удивился и тщательно подготовился: начертил ловушку и даже ударил Руби, чтобы раззадорить. И у меня это получилось — она с силой оттолкнула меня и уже собиралась как можно изящнее отправить меня в полет, как позади нее появилась брюнетка. Незнакомка задумчивым взглядом осматривала блондинку, а потом толкнула в сторону, и не ожидавшая этого Руби, споткнувшись упала на пол. А девушка одним плавным движением кулака отправила демона в нокаут, а, потом, особо не церемонясь, оттащила за волосы в приготовленную мной ловушку. 

— Кто ты? — Спросил Сэм, и незнакомка обернулась, словно только заметив его присутствие.

— Я? — Она наклонилась и достала нож из внутреннего кармана Руби. — Та, кто вот уже полгода помогает двум идиотам и отваживает от них эту адову сучку.

— Кто ты? — Повторил вопрос брат, и она, закатив глаза, наконец-то повернулась ко мне. 

— Спроси у брата, мы с ним близко знакомы. Да, Дин? 

— Лекси, — выдохнул я. — Какого ты тут делаешь?

— Разве не ясно? — Она встряхнула волосами и подошла ко мне совсем вплотную. — Спасаю твою задницу от адских песиков.

— Но меня нельзя спасти! — Возразил я, взмахнув руками.

— Можно! — В один голос воскликнули Сэм и Лекси и переглянулись.

— Какая уверенность в себе! — Простонала Руби, приходя в себя и поднимаясь. — Так это ты все время за ними следовала, подбрасывала улики, отводила полицию и всех заинтересовавшихся ими? 

— А кто еще? — Презрительно хмыкнула Брэнсон. — Ты что ли? 

— Не исключай такой возможности. 

— Ручки не замарай, красотка! — Выплюнула вампирша.

— То, что ты трахаешь старшего Винчестера не делает тебе чести, дорогая. — Харкнув кровью, выпалила демон. — Даже я до такого не опускалась. Что не можешь действовать словами, начала обработку сразу телом?

Мы с братом ошарашено смотрели на двух, не обращающих на нас никакого внимания, девушек. И от того о чем они говорили, волосы вставали дыбом. Интересно, когда проявится их кровожадность, они начнут вырывать друг другу волосы? 

— Да тебе еще учиться и учиться в красноречии, детка! — Рассмеялась Лекси. — Думаешь, я не чувствую, что ты на младшенького течешь? Только вот беда, — она всплеснула руками, — не тот типаж выбрала. Надо было брюнеточку выбирать, тогда уж точно его в постель уложила бы!

— Ха-ха! Считаешь, он бы на тебя клюнул?

— Просто, чтобы ты знала — он клюнул. Ты даже не представляешь, как я соблазнительно выгляжу в униформе горничной. — Вампирша мечтательно улыбнулась. — Ты бы только видела, какими взглядами эти двое меня охаживали. Представляешь, мои трусики были постоянно влажными — запахи их возбуждения сводили с ума похлеще всяких афродизиаков и голых красавчиков. 

— Что? — Выдохнула Руби. — Ты блефуешь! Дин еще возможно, у него встает только от намека, но не Сэм… он правильный, умный…

— Утешай себя этой мыслью, детка. Только и ему нравятся красивые соблазнительные девушки. А еще он не прочь расслабиться, когда рядом есть хороший вариант. Я бы и сама с ними обоими развлеклась, да боюсь, меня не правильно поймут. Сама подумай, групповушка с младшим братишкой? Да Дин скорее сдохнет от спермотоксикоза, чем будет видеть как его Сэмми ебет какую-то девку вместе с ним.

— Потаскуха! — Выплюнула демон. — И как ты только выжила, раздвигая перед всеми желающими ноги?

— По себе судишь? Уж не знаю, как ты, но я, как ты выразилась, ноги раздвигаю не перед всеми. 

Черт возьми! Как они вообще могут разговаривать о таком в нашем присутствии?! И почему слова Лекси меня так возбудили? 

— Что, правда? И как ты выбираешь избранных? По группе крови? Или по их внушаемости?

— Оу, это низко, опускаться до обсуждения моих предпочтений в сексе. Хотя… Если у самой никакого нет, то это нормально.

— Какого хуя, ты тут городишь? 

— Тише, детка, тише, — шагнув в ловушку и опустившись рядом с демоном, ответила Брэнсон. — Я уверена, ты должна кое-что объяснить нашим красивым мальчикам.

— О чем ты вообще? — Смотря на вампиршу снизу вверх, поинтересовалась блондинка.

— Руби, — протянула брюнетка, и приблизилась к ее губам вплотную. — Ты же неглупая девчонка, так что давай, рассказывай. 

Вдруг, Лекси с силой рванула джинсы с бедер демона и стянула их, чуть ли не до щиколоток. Блондинка хмыкнула и отвела взгляд.

— Нет уж, дорогуша, ты интересовалась, моей интимной жизнью? Так вот ты станешь неотъемлемой ее частью. — Вампирша повернула лицо блондинки и, не отрывая взгляда от ее ставших черными глаз, приказала, — ты будешь подчиняться этому телу и говорить только правду, маленькая моя, ничего кроме правды.

А потом смяла губы Руби в жадном и неистовом поцелуе, заодно слизывая кровь. У меня непроизвольно открылся рот и в шоке расширились глаза. Они что действительно будут у нас на глазах?.. Да не может быть! Но настойчивые пальцы Лекси стянув кожаную куртку с плеч демона, и отбросив ее куда-то в сторону, принялись осторожно массировать грудь. Блондинка застонала и выгнулась в руках вампирши. Брэнсон улыбнулась и опустила ладонь на лобок, пробежавшись пальцами по складкам плоти.

— Скажи мне, — зашептала вампирша, — зачем тебе Сэм? Зачем тебе этот правильный, умный, сладкий мальчик?

— Ох, — демон закусила губу, и двинула бедрами, — я должна… ох… должна, должна подготовить его… сделать… так… чтобы он… стал темным.

— Ну же, девочка, подробнее, — пальцы Лекси резко вошли во влагалище, — я совершенно ничего не понимаю.

— Сэм… убьет… Лилит… если начнет пить демонскую кровь, — всхлипнула Руби и выгнулась на жестком полу, — и откроет клетку Люцифера. Он будет на свободе и начнется Апокалипсис.

— Умница, хорошая какая, — вампирша выпустила клыки и провела ими по открытой шее девушки, — а еще, скажи мне, милая, как спасти Дина от Ада?

— Нет, такого способа, — простонала демон.

Лекси грубо прокусила кожу, практически разрывая плоть и сосуды, и блондинка захрипела.

— Врешь, — сплюнув кровь, возразила брюнетка. — Говори мне.

— Он все равно попадет в ад.

— Неправильный ответ, Руби, — Брэнсон достала нож и приставила его к сердцу. 

— Это правда! — Вскрикнула демон, ощущая как кончик клинка, погружается в ее плоть.

— Использовать Винчестеров не очень хорошая идея, сука, — прорычала Лекси, — поэтому, сгинь.

Нож вошел легко, прямо как по маслу. Вампирша с удовлетворенной улыбкой наблюдала за распахнувшимися глазами и ртом, из которых лился свет, а потом недрогнувшей рукой провернула нож в груди демона. Конвульсии прекратились и Руби обмякла на грубом полу практически голая, рассказавшая правду и по правде говоря изнасилованная. Убита. Лекси Брэнсон сейчас избавилась от демона, хотевшего освободить Люцифера, докучавшего мне и сбивавшего брата с истинного пути. Я и Сэм молча смотрели как вампирша брезгливо вытирает кровь с ножа о футболку Руби и ухмыляясь протягивает его мне.

— Ну, что Сэм, как будем спасать эту зеленоглазую и до жути пессимистичную задницу?

***

Бобби, которому пересказали все произошедшее в подвале (опустив подробности, что именно вампирша сделала, чтобы вытащить правду), искренне пожал руку Лекси, хоть и сказал, что от нечисти подобного не ожидал. Брэнсон кокетливо улыбнулась и стрельнула глазами в мою сторону. Пока вампирша делилась нарытыми данными со стариком Сингером, Сэм вытянул меня на улицу и зашипел:

— Какого черта, Дин!? Ты трахаешься с вампиршей?

— Да, — подтвердил я, делая глоток из бутылки виски, которую прихватил из гостиной, чтобы привести шалящие нервы в порядок. — И не один раз. 

— Даже так? — Прорычал он и выдернул бутылку из моих рук. — И на протяжении какого времени?

— Помнишь, мы расправились с гулями в Финиксе, и я пошел праздновать? — Брат кивнул, и я продолжил, — ну мы провели шикарную ночь и утро в мотеле, а потом распрощались, как мне казалось навсегда. Но потом мы встретились в Висконсине, ты сам меня к ней отправил. А через некоторое время мы отправились в Сан-Франциско.

— И ты ей доверяешь? Не боишься, что она тебя укусит или просто напросто убьет?

— Ей от меня нужен лишь секс и ничего более.

— Она сама так сказала?

Я кивнул и уже хотел сказать, что мог бы прикончить только за попытку, но на крыльцо вышла вампирша и отобрала у нас бутылку.

— Я контролирую себя, Сэм, и я бы ни за что в жизни не причинила бы ему боли. — Она хмыкнула, — вот если бы он меня попросил… тогда да. А так, можешь не волноваться.

— Какого черта ты устроила это представление в подвале? — Поинтересовался брат. — Не могла просто выведать необходимое?

— Не в моих правилах упускать возможность повеселиться, у брата своего спроси на досуге. — Она сделала глоток и тут же выплюнула жидкость. — Что за гадость вы пьете? Идемте, мы с Бобби, изучив информацию, которая у нас появилась при сложении двух преданий, кое-что нашли.

***

— Что?! Нет, я не согласен! Это же ад, и отправлять туда другого человека вместо себя я не позволю!

— А кто тебя спрашивать будет? — Хмыкнула Лекси, набирая телефонный номер. — Ты нужен нам с Сэмом живым и с душой, не запятнанной пытками ада. 

— Но…

— Даже не смей возражать! — Прервал меня брат. 

Вот же скотство! Спелся с вампиршей. Твою мать. Стоп. Нам?

— Алло, Стеф? — Защебетала Брэнсон. — Привет, дорогой. Слушай, мне нужна твоя помощь. Что значит, я только за этим и вспоминаю о тебе? Сальваторе, не надо лишней болтовни. Да чтоб твои белки отомстили тебе!

Она замолчала, оторвав мобильник от уха. 

— Да блядь, Сальваторе! Мне нужна твоя помощь! Ты что забыл, что я для тебя сделала? Не будь сукой и помоги мне. Вот и ладненько. Что мне нужно? Всего ничего. Несколько миллилитров крови. Чьей? Ну, я бы могла сказать, что мне просто нужны доноры, но нет. Мне нужна твоя, Деймона, Кэтрин, Елены и двух оборотней связанными узами родства. Я знаю в вашем гребаном Мистик Фоллс все это есть. Вы мне за это всю жизнь благодарными будете! Только всю эту кровь ни в коем случае нельзя смешивать, и нужно привезти в Норфолк, уже через пару часов. Ты же сможешь? Только не заводи…

Лекси закатила глаза и, подойдя ко мне, положила голову на плечо. От этого жеста мне стало уютно, и это было… так… правильно, что ли. Нажав отбой, она вздохнула, и нырнула мне под руку, заставляя меня обнять ее. Что я с удовольствием и сделал, вдохнув запах ее волос. Сэм с Бобби только головой на это покачали, а старик еще и хмыкнул: «Кто бы мог подумать, вампирша и Дин». Я утянул Лекси на диван, и мы уселись на продавленное сидение. Мы просто сидели, молчали, потому что слова были лишними. 

— Я не хочу тебя терять, Дин, — совсем тихо, касаясь губами моей шеи, прошептала Брэнсон. — Я... привязалась к тебе.

— Знаешь, а ведь я сегодня думал о тебе, — сказал я, — хотел, чтобы ты была здесь рядом со мной …

***

Через пару часов на пороге появился молодой человек с кейсом в руках. Передав его Лекси и перебросившись с ней парой фраз, он ушел, перед этим попросив позвонить, когда все закончится. Меня снова усадили на диван, и начали приготовления. Черте что. Значит, я должен буду отправиться в ад, а они все делают без меня. Замечательная логика, что могу сказать. Но за ними было интересно наблюдать. Взяв сразу несколько плошек, Лекси и Сэм каждый в свою посуду капнули по несколько капель крови, а Бобби бросил туда сбор из каких-то трав. Из пиалы Лекси сразу повалил пар, и она отшатнулась, наморщив свой носик.

Потом они взяли еще одну посудину, и втроем резанув по своим запястьям, спустили некоторое количество в нее. Теперь была моя очередь морщиться - я, что купаться в этой крови должен? Приготовив все необходимое, мне велели раздеться до трусов. Нет, ну это нормально? Я еще и своим телом сверкать должен. Но ничего не поделаешь, раз нашли способ, то нужно его пробовать. Как я понял, то на мое тело нужно было нанести какой-то орнамент в несколько слоев. 

Мне объяснили, что первый рисунок наносился кровью близких людей, то есть Сэма, Бобби и Лекси. Конечно, последняя выбивалась из понятия «людей», но было решено, что она тоже близкий для меня человек. Дальше шел орнамент кровью оборотней он создавал запах сродни гончим. Потом прочерчивался «след вампирский» - сбивающий с толку адских псов, потому как у вампиров по определению не было души. А потом я должен был выпить смешанной крови какой-то Кэтрин и ее двойника.

Итог был таковым – моя сделка переносилась на Кэтрин. Как они этого добились, я не понял, да и не хотел понимать. Оно мне надо? Главное, чтобы сработало, и не пострадал обычный человек. А вампира можно не жалеть. Эти трое, — святая троица, блин, — теперь читали зубодробительное заклинание на латыни, как вдруг поднялся ветер. Я обернулся и увидел адских псов. Что ж… кажется, этот ритуал не очень помогает, раз я их вижу. Но гончие принюхавшись, зарычали, — как мне показалось от досады, — и исчезли. 

Но твою же мать как мне стало больно! Как будто по всему телу пробегает электрический ток, а кожа горит, словно ее облили бензином и бросили спичку. Я морщился, пытался устоять на ногах, но боль была настолько сильной, что я не выдержал и провалился в темноту.


	5. Глава 4. Спокойствие, только спокойствие

**_От Лекси_ **

Дин потерял сознание, и если бы я его не подхватила, упал бы на пол. Его кожа обжигала мои ладони, и я невольно поморщилась, а уложив его на диван, присела рядом, уронив голову на колени. Если… не получилось, то я даже не знаю что мне делать. Я привыкла к нему, хотя мы и встречались редко. Только вот последние полгода стали для меня совершенно другими. Можно сказать, я стала охотницей, ведь была же рядом с Винчестерами и помогала им. А сейчас… что сейчас будет? Его сердце грохочет, словно ледяной водопад с высокой горы, и этот грохот дает мне надежду, что он спасен, просто… все поменялось.

Только вот в какую сторону? Это уже совершенно другой вопрос и ответа на него у меня нет. Облизнув пересохшие губы, я услышала пару тяжелых шагов, и передо мной на корточки опустился Сэм. Пока он молчал, просто рассматривая либо меня, либо брата. Тишину комнаты разорвала трель телефона Бобби, и я вздрогнула. Мой слух позволял мне услышать весь разговор, но я не стала этого делать, потому что… все мысли были о другом. Не хотелось влезать в чужие дела и мешать привычному существованию, которое сложилось еще до меня. Но старик Сингер вернулся в гостиную и спросил у Сэма:

— Это Эллен. Они хотят приехать. Ты как?

— Пусть приезжают, — устало выдохнул младший Винчестер и сел рядом со мной, соприкасаясь плечом. — Тут два варианта, либо на празднование того, что он остался с нами, либо на похороны.

— Не смей так говорить, — тихо попросила я, кладя голову ему на плечо. — Ты же знаешь, он сильный, он выберется. Он сможет, не бросит тебя…

Бобби ушел разговаривать на кухню, и мы снова замолчали. А что еще можно было сказать, когда находишься в подвешенном состоянии? Вот, лично я не знаю. Я теряла многих. В моем сердце много ран с заплатками из хороших воспоминаний, но во мне нет уверенности, что эта рана сможет затянуться. Сможет зарасти, и я смогу жить как прежде. Нет. Не после того, как я почувствовала привязанность и даже… любовь. Прожив несколько веков на Земле, я могу распознавать свои чувства очень хорошо. Тем более с моими-то способностями…

Я взяла руку Дина в свою ладонь и легонько прикоснулась к ней губами. Не оставляй меня, пожалуйста. Я не хочу снова терять тебя. Мне больно только от одной мысли, что ты погибнешь. Я привязалась к тебе, Дин. Пожалуйста, прислушайся ко мне, к брату. Ты ведь знаешь, ему без тебя не выжить. Ты часть его жизни, главная ее часть, основа. Он погибнет без тебя. Даже если я буду рядом, он не выживет — сдастся, не смотря на все обещания. Ты ведь знаешь его, знаешь своего упрямого Сэмми. Я знаю, ты меня слышишь. Пожалуйста, не оставляй нас…

*** 

Я глушила неразбавленное виски уже пятый час подряд. И меня не пробирало. Ни капельки. Я пила воду без вкуса и цвета. Сэм не выдержал напряжения и уснул, привалившись к моим ногам и используя их как подушку. Бобби после того как принес из моей машины рюкзак, удалился к себе, чтобы уже с утра вновь приняться за работу. Мне было тяжело. На душе скребли кошки, и я беспрестанно морщилась от каждой пробегающей вскользь мысли. Не выдержав, я выхватила из сумки пакет с донорской кровью и осушила его, чтобы хоть как-то успокоить монстра внутри себя.

Под утро приехали некие Эллен и Джо Харвелл. Предчувствие неуютно гнездилось внизу живота, и я сильнее сцепляла зубы, стараясь унять приступы агрессии. Клыки ныли, требуя, чтобы я вонзилась в чью-нибудь шею. Что за паника, черт подери?! Не находя себе места я начала мерить шагами комнату. Настороженные взгляды женщин коробили и заставляли делать шаги все более резкими и быстрыми. Сэм, видя мое состояние, схватил меня за руку и оттащил в кухню, зажав в углу.

— Что происходит, Лекси?

— Я не знаю, Сэм. Не знаю, — я обняла себя руками и сползла по стенке вниз. — Такое ощущение, словно зверь во мне пытается вырваться, на свободу. 

— Когда ты последний раз питалась?

— Сегодня ночью. Целый пакет, обычно мне этого хватает.

— Похоже, сейчас тебе хочется еще. 

— Я хочу расцарапать ей лицо, — прошипела я, не сводя взгляда с девчонки, поглаживающей щеку Дина пальцами.

Сэм проследил за моими глазами и усмехнулся.

— Не волнуйся, у нее нет шансов. Дину она не нужна.

— Не могу, — я с силой впилась ногтями в ладони. — Она трогает мое. Она претендует на него. И мои инстинкты требуют драки и ее крови.

Я подняла глаза и встретилась с глазами Сэма. Он смотрел на меня, нахмурившись, а потом, схватив за руку, поднял на ноги. Не произнося ни слова, парень потянул меня за собой на улицу. Я не противилась, спешила за ним — вспыхнул интерес, куда мы идем? Мы пришли в скрытое от посторонних глаз местечко, и Сэм, усевшись на капот какой-то проржавевшей машины, притянул меня ближе к себе. Его руки обвили мою талию, а голова устроилась на моей груди. Я уже хотела воспротивиться, как услышала глухой голос:

— Лекси, мне… нужна твоя помощь. 

— В чем? — Настороженно спросила я, чуть поглаживая его напряженную спину.

— Укуси меня.

— Что?! — Воскликнула я, и отняла его голову от своей груди. — Что ты сейчас сказал?

— Укуси меня, я не могу. Мне… нужна порция физической боли, которая заглушит моральную. Это ведь я виноват в том, что Дин продал душу, а сейчас находится между жизнью и смертью. Мне нужно это. Пожалуйста.

— Ты просишь меня отпустить твои грехи? Но я ведь далеко не святая, я — зло, Сэм.

— Мне нужно, Лекси! 

Я закрыла глаза и глубоко вдохнула. Мой зверь ликовал, он жаждал крови, жаждал почувствовать нежную кожу шеи и ощутить пульс, ласкающий губы. Ему хотелось принять предложение Сэма, ему хотелось вцепиться в его плоть и дать ему, то, чего он так желает. Но я не могла. Я не укусила Дина, не могу же я… но… Сэм сам меня просит! 

— У тебя здесь есть аптечка? — Выдохнула я, открывая глаза.

— Зачем? — Парень непонимающе на меня уставился.

— Если я укушу тебя за шею, Дин меня собственноручно убьет, а если в плечо или куда-нибудь еще, где не так заметно…

— Я хочу, чтобы было больно, а больно только, когда разрывает крупные сосуды и артерии. Пожалуйста, Лекси!

— Боже, ты упрямец, Винчестер! Сам будешь с Дином объясняться! — Рыкнула я, и вцепилась в его сонную артерию.

Горячая соленая кровь полилась в мое горло, и я утробно замурлыкала. Зверь был доволен, ему нравился Сэм — он был вкусным и в какой-то степени даже сладким. Парень застонал. Но это был стон, не боли… а удовольствия! Младший Винчестер кайфовал от того, что я пила его кровь! Придвинувшись ближе к нему, я почувствовала, как к моему бедру ощутимо прикоснулся стоящий член. От этого прикосновения меня прошило разрядом возбуждения, и я застонала, не вынимая клыков из плоти. Сэм вторил моему стону, и я поняла, что по-настоящему пьянею от всего: от крови, от самого Винчестера, от его реакции…

Хватит! Вспыхнула в мозгу мысль, и я разжала челюсти. Парень протестующе замычал и посмотрел на меня осоловевшим взглядом.

— Я выпила допустимое количество крови, Сэм. Еще один глоток, и я начну убивать тебя.

— Спасибо, — выдохнул он.

— Признайся, — сказала я, облизываясь, — нет никакого чувства вины, только желание получить порцию боли от моего укуса. 

— Нет, я раньше…

— Да, раньше такого ты не делал, еще бы ты подставился вампиру, которому не доверяешь! Нет, ты по-другому добывал боль. Ты же сейчас возбудился.

— Ну... да. Что тут такого?

— Жертвы не возбуждаются, Сэм, — прошептала я, легко проводя языком по ране, — они напуганы до смерти. 

— Я хочу… — выдохнул он вцепившись в мою талию, — хочу, того о чем ты говорила в подвале. Хочу тебя.

— Но… я ведь с Дином, — растерянно сказала я. — Тебе это не кажется странным?

— Ты говорила, что хотела нас обоих…

— До сих пор хочу… — Выдохнула я, прерывая его шепот. — Но я не стану этого делать за спиной у Дина. Пойми… я не хочу терять его доверия. Прости. 

Я прокусила свое запястье и приставила его к губам Сэма. Он выпил положенное количество моей крови, и рана на его шее исчезла за считанные минуты.

*** 

Дин резко сел на диване и закашлялся, словно вынырнув из-под воды. Полностью дезориентированный он явно не понимал, где находится и что вообще происходит. Эта идиотка накинулась к нему с воплями, объятьями и поцелуями. Сэм сжал мое плечо и вежливо попросил:

— Джо, пожалуйста, отпусти Дина.

— Что? Почему? — Возмущенно воскликнула блондинка.

Дин отпихнул ее от себя сам и, оглядев комнату, нашел глазами нас с братом.

— Сэм… Лекси… — выдохнул он и попытался встать, но я в один миг рядом с ним и взяла руку, не позволяя ему подняться.

— Тш-ш-ш, мы здесь… — Сэм тоже подошел и присел рядом со мной. — Здесь, рядом… Ты с нами, брат, ты с нами. 

Он притянул нас к себе и крепко обнял.

— Я думал, что не вернусь. Там была темнота, кромешная тьма, а еще тишина, тягучая, подчеркивающая одиночество, — зачастил старший Винчестер, и я не выдержав, спихнула с дивана девчонку, села рядом с мужчиной обнимая и успокаивая его.

— Дин, ты не один. У тебя есть Сэм, я и Бобби. Мы все здесь, реальные, осязаемые. Успокойся, милый мой, хороший мой. 

— Ты теплая, — прошептал Дин, поднимая голову и робко улыбаясь, — ты живая, ты рядом. 

— Ну, конечно я рядом, — я провела рукой по его взъерошенным волосам. — Я всегда буду рядом.

— Напугал ты нас, Дин, очень сильно напугал, — сжимая ладонь на плече брата, сказал Сэм, — мы не знали, что и думать.

— Чтобы я оставил тебя одного? — Дин осторожно выпутался из моих рук и накинулся на младшего братишку, стискивая кольцом тесных объятий, — Не дождешься, Сэмми, не дождешься.

*** 

Сейчас мы с Дином лежали на кровати, и он мне рассказывал, что было с ним там, за чертой неизвестности.

— Когда я потерял сознание, — прямо как девчонка! — то не чувствовал ничего. Потом, мне казалось, что я слышал твой голос: ты просила меня держаться, просила не оставлять тебя и Сэма. И я цеплялся за твой голос, цеплялся за то, что ты говорила. Мне было легче от этого. Но потом снова тьма, которая заковывает и не выпускает из своих цепей. Я кричал, доказывал что-то кому-то, просто потому что не хотел оставаться в тишине. Она давила на меня словно толща воды, казалось еще немного и барабанные перепонки лопнут. Но потом, словно толчок… отголосок твоих слов: «Я не хочу терять тебя». И все. Словно меня вытолкнули на поверхность.

— Я рядом, слышишь? — Заключив его лицо в ладони, прошептала я. — Пока я буду нужна тебе, я буду рядом.

Я прикоснулась к его губам в легком, трепетном поцелуе, и ласково провела пальцем по щеке. Меня переполняла любовь, мне не хотелось торопиться, не хотелось вести как всегда. Я хотела, отдаться ему полностью, выгореть от его прикосновений без остатка, забыть, что он пытался уйти от меня. Все забыть. Остаться просто мужчиной и женщиной, которые подвластны любви. И, кажется, Дин меня понял. Осторожно подался вперед и перевернул нас так, что я оказалась на спине. 

— Могу я?.. — Он не закончил, провел ребром ладони по моей шее и дальше вниз, по телу.

— Можешь, — выдохнула я, улыбаясь. — Ты можешь все, Дин.

Он тоже улыбнулся и поцеловал меня. Его руки блуждали по моему телу, стаскивая сорочку, оглаживая бедра, ласково массируя грудь… Я терялась в ощущениях, которые мне дарил Дин. Я тонула в водовороте нежности, откровенной любви, сквозившей в его движения. Поэтому и хрипло застонала, ощутив, как он одним плавным движением входит в меня. Его темп, был неторопливым, томительным и очень правильным. Нам обоим хотелось неспешности и чувства полного единения.

Даже удивительно, как быстро накатила волна неги на нас обоих. Ощущая на себе приятную тяжесть его тела, я не смогла не улыбнуться. 

— Я люблю тебя, Дин.


	6. Глава 5. И что будет дальше?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Threesome, условно инцест.

**_От Дина_ **

Проснулся я один, когда уже солнце встало и лезло в окно настырными лучиками. Проведя рукой по прохладной простыне, я понял, что Лекси ушла довольно давно. Я улыбнулся. Она призналась мне, что любит меня. Это странным образом грело душу. А еще было до безумного приятно то, что я заснул, ощущая тепло ее дыхания и чувствуя шелковистые волосы, ласкающие мою кожу. Рывком, поднявшись с постели, я принял душ, почистил зубы и спустился вниз, чтобы увидеть занимательную картину — Бобби привычно капался в своих книжках, Лекси покачивалась на стуле, подпиливала ногти, а Сэм хозяйствовал на кухне.

— Переворачивай, — не отрываясь от своего маникюра, заметила вампирша. — Иначе сейчас ты оставишь нас всех без завтрака.

— Ну, извините! Кулинарных курсов не заканчивали!

— А причем тут курсы? — Ухмыльнувшись, поинтересовалась девушка. — Это элементарно! Кстати, доброе утро, милый.

Она подняла глаза, и тепло мне улыбнулась. Я не смог сдержать ответной улыбки, и подойдя к Брэнсон, прикоснулся к ее губам в легком поцелуе.

— Доброе. Привет, Сэм, Бобби.

Завтрак прошел на удивление весело — мы непринужденно болтали, смеялись и подшучивали друг над другом. Помыв посуду и оставив брата и Бобби подыскивать нам новую работу, Лекси утащила меня на улицу. Мы медленно брели по тропинкам между машинами и улыбались друг другу. Молчание не давило, наоборот создавало мир, в котором не было кроме нас двоих никого постороннего, и это не могло не радовать. До встречи с Лекси я не мог даже подумать о чем-то подобном. Это было недосягаемой мечтой, спрятанной глубоко в моем подсознании. Но с этой удивительной девушкой все менялось — мечты становились реальностью, инстинкты молчали, и я чувствовал себя счастливым.

— Ты был таким красивым сегодня утром, — проведя пальцами по моей щеке, улыбнулась Лекси.

— А сейчас резко потерял все свое очарование? — Удивился я.

— Нет, конечно. Просто… Ты такой умиротворенный, не встревоженный ничем, ты был свободен.

— Я же спал! — Воскликнул я, устраивая ладони на тонкой талии и притягивая девушку ближе к себе.

— Вот именно! Ты спал! И был таким милым, — легко прикасаясь губами к уголку моего рта, ответила она.

— Не думал, что ты романтик, — ухмыльнулся я, — не уж то будешь сидеть и наблюдать за мной, когда я буду спать?

— Еще чего! — Фыркнула Брэнсон. — Я проведу это время с большей пользой. 

— Да? И как же?

— Занимаясь с тобой сексом, — притираясь к моему паху бедрами, ехидно заметила вампирша.

— Хмм, мне нравится такой расклад! — Облизнувшись такой идее, ответил я.

***

Всю дорогу до Денвера, где, судя по всему, объявилась стая перевертышей, в машине стояла относительная тишина, прерываемая Металликой. Сэм бросал странные взгляды на заднее сидение, на котором расположилась вампирша, читая какой-то глянцевый журнал, Лекси виртуозно не обращала на это внимания, а я следил за дорогой. Все казалось каким-то странным, раньше я не задумывался о том, как может измениться дорога, когда кроме нас с братом в машине есть кто-то еще. Оказавшись в городе, встал вопрос о том, сколько комнат снимать. Мы с Лекси были настроены на ночные приключения, и я как-то не горел желанием, чтобы за этими развлечениями наблюдал мой младший брат.

Но вот Брэнсон, видимо, считала иначе. Пока мы с Сэмом стояли истуканами, она, доверительно наклонившись к парнишке администратору, попросила:

— Я практически уверена, что у вас найдется номер с кроватью Супер Кинг*. Так вот, нам его, пожалуйста.

Мальчишка судорожно сглотнул и перевел ошеломленный взгляд на нас с братом. У меня пересохло в горле, и я выпустил весь воздух из легких. Протянув ключи, администратор проводил нас таким заинтересованным взглядом, что мне показалось, будто меня облапали. Передернув плечами и сбросив липкий неприятный осадок, я зашел в номер последним и увидел, что моя девушка уже плюхнулась на огромную кровать и лежала с закрытыми глазами. Сэм прислонился плечом к стене и разглядывал ее очень… похотливым взглядом. И чего я не знаю?

— Детка, я не против такой кровати, но почему номер один? — Спросил я, бросая сумку на пол.

— Все очень просто, дорогой, — улыбнувшись и приподнявшись на локтях, начала вампирша. — Помнишь, о чем я говорила в подвале несколько дней назад?

Такое забудешь, как же! 

— Ты говорила, о том, что Сэм на тебя повелся, в том доме и что ты хочешь с нами двумя…

— Хорошая память, — облизнув сухие губы, кивнула девушка, — а еще ты должен знать, что Сэм хочет меня. 

— Что? — Выдохнул я, переводя взгляд на брата. — Ты… правда?

— Да, — кивнул он, — хочу. 

— И что ты согласна? — Все еще не веря в происходящее, поинтересовался я.

— Если ты не против, то я бы очень хотела. Дин ты только подумай, — она оказалась рядом, — ты поделишься мной со своим любимым братом. Представь, как вы оба доставите мне удовольствие, сорвете горло, от того как вам хорошо. Ты ведь помнишь, я говорила с тобой в Висконсине о своих фантазиях? Еще тогда увидев вас двоих в костюмах, я буквально поплыла. Вы были такими красивыми! 

— Но как же…

— Посмотри, разве тебя это не возбуждает? — Брэнсон в одно мгновение встала рядом с братом и, приподнявшись на носочки, прикоснулась к его губам в страстном поцелуе, зарываясь пальцами в волосы.

Сэм обхватил ее талию руками и застонал, видимо ощущая ее шаловливый язычок в своем рту. Уж я-то знаю, что умеет этот язычок! Меня прошила молния возбуждения. Брат, стискивающий в объятьях мою девушку, отдающийся ей без остатка, выглядел красиво. Обжигающее желание разливалось по венам сладким ядом, ладони вспотели, а в джинсах стало до невозможности тесно. А пошло все к черту! С моей-то жизнью, моими принципами и желаниями, было бы глупо отказываться от такой шикарной возможности. Преодолев разделявшее нас расстояние, мои ладони сразу же легли на грудь Лекси, а губы нашли пульсирующую жилку на шее. 

— Хо-р-ро-шо, — рыкнула она, притискиваясь ко мне спиной, и таща за собой Сэма. — Какие вы… ох…

Брэнсон не закончила, потому что брат захватил ее губы в плен и сжал бедра длинными пальцами. Я продолжил покрывать чуть влажными поцелуями ее шею и плечи, а руками изучать тело скрытое одеждой. Нет, так не пойдет. Не отрываясь от мягкой кожи, я расстегнул ее джинсы, а Сэм, заметив мое движение, стянул с нее кожанку. Лекси захныкала и вывернулась из наших объятий. Мы не успели ничего спросить, потому что вампирша с неимоверной скоростью стаскивала и с себя и с нас одежду. Да уж, есть плюс в том, чтобы быть вампиром — скорость зашибись.

— А теперь идем в кроватку, мальчики, — улыбнулась она и потянула нас за руки. 

Мы особо и не сопротивлялись, покорно упали на постель и теперь ждали, что она нам скажет.

— О, мне и здесь вести? — Улыбнулась Лекси и шаловливо посмотрела на нас с братом. — Так это даже лучше. Дай сюда! 

Брэнсон схватила мою руку и обхватила пальцы тугим кольцом губ. Черт! Это просто… если бы я не был возбужден до этого, то сейчас у меня бы встал за секунду, только от одного вида. Мои пальцы окутал влажный жар, язык выводил на подушечках узоры, а зубки легко прихватывали фаланги. Не прерываясь, девушка притянула Сэма ближе к себе и сказала взглядом: «Присоединяйся!». И твою ж мать!.. Он присоединился. Начал осторожно поглаживать языком возле ногтя, а потом просто притянул Лекси для глубокого поцелуя вокруг моих пальцев. Я не смог сдержать стона. 

Это было горячо, очень горячо. Видеть, как они целуются было выше моих сил, и я, опустив руку на член, хотел сделать пару движений, как меня больно шлепнули, а недовольный стон завибрировал в ладони. Внезапно жар исчез, Сэм плюхнулся на спину, усаживая на свои бедра вампиршу. Взгляд карих глаз из-под ресниц обжог меня не хуже кипятка, а хриплый голос судорожно втянуть воздух сквозь зубы:

— А теперь подготовь меня для себя, Дин.

Проведя ладонью ломаную линию от ее плеч до самой поясницы, я не сдержался и прикоснулся к ямочке над копчиком губами. Потому что шелк кожи буквально манил к себе, отключая разум и заставляя действовать инстинктивно. Огладив ягодицы и чуть разведя их в стороны, я наклонился и легко провел языком по ложбинке, иногда останавливаясь на сжатом колечке мышц. Лекси застонала и подалась навстречу. Если бы мог, улыбнулся. Опустившись чуть ниже, на область разделяющую влагалище от ануса, я чуть прихватил губами кожу и услышал заглушенный всхлип. Да уж, похоже, не я один тут развлекаюсь.

Осторожно прикоснувшись пальцем к влажному входу, я толкнулся внутрь. Большого сопротивления не было, поэтому я без труда начал совершать движения из стороны в сторону, стараясь подготовить девушку для своего члена. А уже через пару минут я свободно трахал ее тремя пальцами. Все-таки в том, что она вампирша, есть некоторые преимущества. Сэм, сев на постели, одним движением насадил ее на себя, а я пристроился сзади. Лекси застонала, оказавшись заполненной и сжатой нашими горячими телами с двух сторон.

— Ну, что мальчики, — хрипло высказалась вампирша, — погнали?

Наши грудные «угу» стали ей ответом. Мы с братом начали двигаться, срывая с губ девушки сладкие стоны и сами, вскрикивая от охватившего тела удовольствия. Ритм мы поймали сразу, двигаясь практически в унисон. Даже странно. Но все мысли потеряли свой смысл, после того как вампирша шепнула нам: «Я же знаю, как вам хочется, поцелуйтесь». Ее слова подействовали как призыв к действию, и не вызвали никакого отторжения. Потянувшись через плечо девушки, мы с Сэмом соприкоснулись губами, и я подумал, что Лекси действительно знала, чего мы хотим. Это было сродни глотку чистейшего кислорода высоко в горах, выбросу адреналина в кровь, когда убиваешь тварь на охоте.

И после этого, сдерживаться больше не было сил. Я вбивался в горячий тесный жар мышц, ощущал через тонкую преграду из мягкой кожи как движется член брата. Комната была заполнена удушливо-приторным запахом секса, который хотелось вдыхать и вдыхать, чтобы сдохнуть от накрывающей эйфории. Повинуясь внутреннему порыву, я вновь притягиваю Сэма и жадно целую, проникая в его рот языком. Этого много. Всего слишком много чтобы удержаться от прыжка в пропасть абсолютного невозможного блаженства. Поэтому неудивительно, что от одного резкого движения, я кончаю и с силой вцепляюсь в бедра Лекси, у которой, — была б она человеком, — остались бы багровые синяки. Краем сознания я отмечаю громкий вскрик вампирши и протяжный вой Сэма. 

Черт подери, это было до безобразия очешуенно!

***

За окном поднимается рассвет.

Комната озаряется слабым отголоском еще не вставшего окончательно солнца, и мне кажется, что более странного утра в моей жизни еще не было. В огромной постели под тонким хлопком белых простыней, мы лежали втроем, тесно прижавшись телами, будто боясь, что с наступлением дня все измениться. Хотя куда уж больше? Эта ночь открыла новое, спрятанное глубоко в душе, заставила взглянуть правде в глаза и откровенно говоря, насладится этим.

Лекси лежала посередине, устроив голову на моем плече и улыбаясь. Сэм притиснулся к ней вплотную, обнимая и улегшись лицом на ее волосы. Они спали. Были умиротворенными и по-детски невинными, даже будучи обнаженными, с припухшими от поцелуев и укусов губами. Я тихонько вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Секс втроем, да тем более, когда со мной был мой Сэм, мальчишка Сэмми… секс сносил башню по-настоящему. Видеть в глазах брата жадность, раскаленную похоть и откровенное желание обладать, было непривычно, но до одури приятно.

Да и то, что Лекси вообще позволила все это устроить… было невыносимо ошеломляющим. Мы кончили практически одновременно, запуская механизм обжигающего изнутри экстаза, который теплиться внизу живота до сих пор. Странное дело, однако. И что будет дальше?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Супер Кинг* - кровать "Супер Королевская", размером 193 × 203 см.


	7. Глава 6. Темное. Часть 1

**_От Лекси_ **

После этой ночи все незримо изменилось: не было сковывающего напряжения, давящей тишины и тяжелых взглядов. Все это испарилось словно роса с тоненьких стебельков растений. Винчестеры на удивление чувствовали себя в моем присутствии свободно, не выказывая никаких признаков стеснения. Что не могло меня не радовать, потому что не я хотела мешать привычному для них образу жизни, просто так вломившись в их размеренное и, в общем-то, рутинное существование. Сегодня мы должны были идти на прием к одной богатенькой семье, у которой предположительно жил вожак псов-перевертышей.

— Как мы вообще появимся там? — Недоумевал Дин, — нас же попросту туда не пустят!

— Не будь пессимистом, милый, — улыбнулась я, демонстрируя три пригласительных, — у нас все получится!

— Как ты собираешься грохнуть главаря на этом празднике жизни? — Не унимался мой благоверный.

— Вот чего ты как маленький? — Возмутился Сэм. — Тебе не кажется, что для таких случаев существует глушители?

— Это-то меня меньше всего волнует! — Поджав губы, высказался Дин.

— Эй, если ты волнуешься о том, что мы не того вычислим, то зря! Лекси на раз определит перевертыша!

— Дин, да в чем дело?! — Не выдержала я. — Что тебя не устраивает? Мы зайдем, узнаем получше об этом Дэвиде Магнерсе, потом не заметно уведем его песика, и все! Одна пуля — один труп, и можем сваливать!

— А если нас засекут?

— Я смогу стереть память о нашем присутствии.

— Всем?

— О боже! — Вздохнула я, и с тоской взглянула на Сэма. — Он всегда такой перед охотой? 

— Нет, но я, похоже, знаю, в чем дело! — С хитрым прищуром заявил парень.

— И в чем?

— Ты первый раз с нами охотишься, тем более ты вампир. Вдруг какая-то кровь, и…

— Чушь! — Выпалил Дин.

Покачав головой, я вытащила складной нож и бросила его любимому.

— Зачем?

— Давай, — я кивнула ему на руку, — пусти кровь и проверь меня «в стрессовой ситуации». Сэм, если что, меня оттащит.

— Лекси…

— Блядь, Винчестер, ты издеваешься?! Давай!

Я была абсолютно уверена в своем самообладании, потому что еще утром выпила добрых два пакета крови, ведь сладкие мальчики Винчестеры серьезно соблазнили меня своими сердечками, разгоняющими алую жидкость по венам. Дин резанул по предплечью и комнату начал наполнять солоноватый запах крови, перекрывая собой весь воздух. Внутренний зверь поворчал для приличия, пустил в клыки пульсирующую боль, и на этом снова затих — ну сыт ведь, зачем тратить силы понапрасну?

— Мне ближе подойти? — Хихикнула я, глядя на напряженно застывшего мужчину. Схватив со стола лежащий бинт, — как знала, положила еще утром! — я подошла и спокойно перебинтовала порез. — Хотя могу еще своей крови дать, чтобы вообще все болячки закрылись.

Сэм хмыкнул. Да уж, он как никто другой знал лечебные свойства моей крови.

*** 

Наше появление в большой гостиной семьи Магнерс было эффектным. И дело тут вовсе не в том, что в этом доме больше не наблюдалось ни одного красивого человека. Нет, просто… вы только представьте, двоих великолепных мужчин в строгих, идеально сидящих на них костюмах, с легкими улыбками на губах и под руки со мной. Я была в черном вечернем платье, которое оголяло одно плечо, открывало взгляду ногу и подчеркивало мою грудь. Мне не хотелось к себе пристального внимания так же сильно, как не хотелось заставлять Дина ревновать. Хотя тогда была возможность грубого секса после этого мероприятия… 

Выкинув из головы соблазнительные фантазии, я улыбнулась подошедшей к нам хозяйке.

— Рада видеть вас в нашем доме.

— Спасибо за приглашение миссис Магнерс, — кивнул Сэм, показывая очаровательные ямочки на щеках.

— Да не за что! Друзья дочери — наши друзья. Тем более, она что-то упоминала о развитии бизнеса и возможном сотрудничестве с нами. Это так, мистер…

— Дин Уорингтон, — представился любимый и приобнял меня за талию. — У нас с Сэмом семейный бизнес и нам бы хотелось его расширить.

— О, вы продолжаете дело своего отца? — Во взгляде Маргарет читалось явное уважение. — Похвально, похвально. Ну, не стойте же на пороге! Проходите, чувствуйте себя как дома.

— Благодарим, — кивнула я и потянула мальчиков к столам с легкой выпивкой.

— Вот это ты загнула! — Прошептал Сэм, как бы невзначай наклоняясь ближе ко мне, и протягивая руку за дальним бокалом с виски.

— А как бы мы еще сюда проникли, хотелось бы мне знать?

Пока мы с Дином изображали из себя счастливую парочку и разговаривали с Дэвидом, Сэм уже нашел пса, о чем свидетельствовала его кривая ухмылка и медленное прикрытие век. Извинившись перед бизнесменом и оставив любимого травить байки, я направилась вглубь тенистой аллеи, где мы и договорились встретиться. Шла я, не спеша, словно наслаждаясь свежим воздухом. Плакучая ива, склонившаяся совсем низко к земле, и скрывающая нас от посторонних любопытных глаз, идеально подходила для убийства.

— Ну как ты тут? — Спросила я, глядя на Сэма, прислонившегося плечом к тоненькому стволу дерева и наблюдающего за спящим псом.

— Снотворное подействовало минуты три назад, я даже удивился, что он пошел за мной. С его-то умом…

— Я уверена, что это вожак. Запах не может врать. У тебя пистолет?

— У нас у каждого, — хмыкнул он. — Ну, что, не хочешь убить первую нечисть в компании Винчестеров?

\- Извини, но у меня рука не поднимется убить животное. Любую другую тварь, я только «за», но не пса.

— Как знаешь, — приподняв уголок рта в подобии улыбки, он достал пистолет и снял его с предохранителя. — Чисто?

\- В радиусе пятидесяти метров ни единой души, — сказала я и отошла подальше: не хватало еще кровью платье замарать.

Дело было сделано — вожак стаи перевертышей мертв. Отряхнув руки и сбросив труп в ближайшее озерцо, Сэм притянул меня ближе и легонько поцеловал. Алиби. Чертово алиби на то время, когда пропала собачка Магнерсов. Дин долго сопротивлялся, когда мы только обсуждали этот план, но позже согласился, что лучше будет именно так. Не посвященным нечего лезть в наши отношения, а косые взгляды на нашу троицу, которая будет на виду, только поспособствуют нашему делу. 

Когда мы вернулись в гостиную, то застали весьма странную картину — Дэвид кричал на свою уже взрослую дочь (она была практически ровесницей Сэма). Все гости молчали, с видимым интересом наблюдая за этой сценой не вмешиваясь. Мы подошли к Дину, у которого уже ходили жевалки на скулах. 

— Что случилось? — Шепотом спросила я, наклоняясь близко к Дину.

— Ему доложили о том, что Алана целовалась каким-то официантом. Вот он рвет и мечет, — прошипел любимый мне на ухо. 

— И почему не подождать до конца приема? — Вздохнул Сэм.

— Я о том же, — кивнул Дин, притягивая меня ближе.

— О чем ты вообще думаешь?!

— Я уже взрослая! Мне двадцать три, я могу решать все сама!

— Ничего не напоминает, Сэмми? — Ухмыльнулся любимый, за что получил легкий тычок под ребра.

— Помолчи, — бросила я.

— Да что ты себе позволяешь девчонка?! Ты живешь на мои деньги, так что будь добра жить по моим правилам!

— Да подавись ты своими деньгами! — Выкрикнула блондинка. — Я ухожу из твоего дома!

— Дрянь! — Тяжелую тишину прорезал звонкий шлепок пощечины. 

И вот здесь я не выдержала. Сбросив руку со своей талии, я в несколько шагов преодолела расстояние до импровизированной сцены и отодвинула девушку за себя. 

— Извините, мистер Магнерс, но рукоприкладство — низость для мужчины! 

— Мисс…

— Миссис Уорингтон, — подсказала я.

— Вы… жена… мистера Уорингтона?

— Да! — Хватая девушку за руку и пытаясь ее хотя бы немного успокоить, рявкнула я.

— А… какого именно?

— Обоих! — По комнате пронеслись потрясенные вздохи и два отчетливых смешка. — А теперь, если вы позволите, ваша дочь изъявила желание покинуть этот дом и я ей в этом помогу.

— Вы не…

— Алана ты уйдешь с нами? — Девушка решительно кивнула и сжала мою ладонь сильнее. 

— Вот, видите, она согласна, — к нам приблизился Сэм и чуть приобнял Магнерс за плечи, — и не надо возражать, она совершеннолетняя и может поступать, так как считает нужным.

Я слышала тяжелый вздох Дина.

— Если вы не хотите проблем с судом за причинение легкого вреда здоровью, то не пытайтесь нас остановить.

Браво милый! Вот можешь же когда захочешь!

***

Только сидя в нашей машине и мчась по пустынной ночной дороге Алана, дала волю своим слезам. Она доверчиво прижималась ко мне всем телом и судорожно всхлипывала. Я, шепча слова утешения и успокаивающе поглаживая ее по обнаженным плечам, пыталась хоть немного привести ее в чувства. Винчестеры поглядывали на меня с Магнерс с явным удивлением и беспокойством, но встречаясь с моим взглядом полным праведного гнева и ярости, вновь смотрели на дорогу. Когда мы очутились в нашем номере, девушка уже немного успокоилась.

— Хорошая у вас кроватка, — шмыгая носом, улыбнулась она.

— И мы не жалуемся, — сбрасывая шпильки и выдыхая с облегчением, ответила я.

— А вы что… вместе что ли? — Запинаясь и опуская взгляд в пол, спросила Алана.

— Боже, не надо смущаться! — Хмыкнула я. — Ты что не помнишь, где мы познакомились?

— Лекси! — Выдохнула она, заливаясь краской стыда.

— Ой, да ладно тебе! Подумаешь стрип-клуб!

— Что? — Вспыхнул Дин. — А ты что там делала?

— Спокойно, дорогой, я была там исключительно по делам, — я взглядом указала на блондинку, спрятавшую лицо за волосами.

— А что мы теперь будем делать? — Робко поинтересовалась Магнерс.

— А что ты хочешь? — Спросил Сэм, стаскивая с себя пиджак и ослабляя узел галстука.

Интересно, после чего его переклинило? После открытия правды и убийства Руби, после пограничного состояния Дина, моего укуса, или же после нашего горячего тройничка? Взглянув на него, я прочитала в его взгляде только жажду и желание. Неужели эта блондиночка заинтересовала его? Или же он просто хочет уподобиться Дину, когда тот был еще без меня? Нет, мне нужно с ним обязательно поговорить. Не сейчас конечно, но позже обязательно. 

— Я не знаю… 

— Зачем тогда согласилась уехать с нами? — Расстегивая манжеты, но, не отрывая жадного взгляда от девушки, спросил Сэм.

— Поехала с Лекси… Ее помощь показалась мне хорошей идеей.

— Ну, Лекси у нас мастер принятия хороших решений, — стянув рубашку, ухмыльнулся Сэм. — Прошу прощения, но я бы хотел освежиться. Устал за этот вечер.

— Почему он такой? — Переведя на меня взгляд зеленых глаз, и чуть надув губки спросила девушка. — Мне казалось, он милый…

— Алана, не обращай внимания, он, правда, устал, — ответил Дин, сжимая пальцами переносицу. 

— Вообще-то, я знаю способ поднять его настроение буквально до небес, — становясь перед Дином, чтобы он помог расстегнуть молнию на платье, задумчиво пробормотала я.

— Не смей развращать ее, Лекси, - прошипел любимый, — она всего лишь богатенькая девчонка. Ты же понимаешь, что для Сэма она — развлечение на одну ночь, а ей еще жить без этой сверхъестественной хуйни.

— О, милый, ты ее недооцениваешь. — Платье скользнуло на пол, и я осталась в нижнем белье. — Ее только подтолкнуть нужно, сделать так, чтобы она раскрылась, отдалась нам полностью, и девочка станет отличной игрушкой для нас троих. Но в большей степени для твоего брата, который хочет пойти по твоим стопам героя-любовника.

— Открылась твоя темная сторона? — Облизнув губы и сжав кончиками пальцев мою шею, поинтересовался он. 

— Ты прекрасно знал, какая я и на что способна. А то, что я вампирша прожившая три сотни лет, вообще должно все объяснять, — выгнув бровь, ответила я.

— Ты убьешь ее?

— Нет. Говорю же, она нам нужна. Поверь опыту, скоро вы взвоете. Меня вам будет не хватать, а Сэм пойдет в бары снимать шлюх. Ты этого хочешь ? Или пусть у нас под боком будет блядь, способная удовлетворить все его желания?

— Похоже, ты все решила за меня, киска, — прижавшись ко мне влажным телом, прошептал Сэм.

— А я не права?

— Ты права на все двести процентов, — опалив кожу шеи горячим дыханием, выдохнул он. — Я уже хочу посмотреть, как ты будешь готовить ее для нас троих.

— Сэм… - шокировано выдохнул Дин. — Что ты несешь?

— Я несу людям жизнь, — парировал он и развернул нас к девушке, которая сидела на кровати, широко распахнув свои глаза.

Почему она до сих пор здесь? Ну... я просто внушила ей, что она не покинет номер без кого-либо из нас. 

— Ну-ну, девочка, не бойся, — проворковала я, сбрасывая ладони Сэма со своего тела. — Тебе понравится. Тебе же нравится Сэм?

— Да… — Заикаясь, выдавила Магнерс.

— Алана, дорогая, я не причиню тебе боли, — улыбнулся младший Винчестер. — Ты же веришь мне?

Она сглотнула и кивнула.

— А ты хочешь угодить ему? — Продолжала давить я. 

Тут никакого внушения не потребуется, она сама на все согласится. Девушка снова кивнула. 

— Вот, видишь, Дин, она сама хочет.

— Вы давите! 

— С каких пор ты стал защитником морали, брат? С какой стати ты печешься о ней? Для тебя она очередная шлюха, прошедшая через постель и удовлетворившая тебя.

— Сэм, да очнись ты! Какого хрена ты тут делаешь? Ты хочешь сделать своей сексуальной игрушкой живую девушку!

— Так бы поступил ты сам, раньше, если бы Лекси была не с тобой, а со мной.

— Твою мать! Ты не можешь быть одержим, потому что у тебя защита, но ведешь ты себя как демон! 

— Ты прав, можешь даже «Кристо» сказать, ничего не измениться. 

У меня как тумблер щелкнул — Кристо и ничего не измениться. Мы же не творим беспредел! 

— Стоп, — сказала я, вмиг оказываясь рядом с Сэмом. — Это не можем быть мы. Не в этой реальности. 

Быстро схватив мобильник со стола, я набрала знакомый до боли номер, и как только сонный, но такой родной голос раздался в телефоне, я зачастила:

— Рокси, тревога! Денвер, мотель «Карвер» номер 25. Срочно, прошу…

Последнее, что я запомнила, перед тем как упасть на пол и потерять сознание, так это то, как мобильник выпадает из вмиг ослабевших пальцев, а передо мной уже распласталось бессознательное тело Сэма.


	8. Глава 6. Темное. Часть 2

**_От Дина_ **

— Что, черт возьми, происходит!? — Вопрос застыл в тягучей тишине, словно насекомое в янтаре.

Сэм и Лекси сейчас лежали на постели в отключке, Алана сидела на стуле и дрожала как лист на осеннем ветру, а я мерил шагами комнату. Странное поведение моей девушки и брата до сих пор не давало мне покоя, и то, что вампирша вызвала кого-то на помощь, казалось дурным знаком. Вообще я даже не мог представить, что с ними могло случиться, чтобы они начали вести себя как бессердечные циничные ублюдки. Ведь эта парочка всерьез полагала, что может разрушить жизнь этой девчонки, сделав ее безвольной куклой для секса. 

Неопределенность и тяжелое предчувствие легли на мои плечи тяжким грузом, который давил не хуже многотонной бетонной плиты. Жизнь охотника научила меня доверять интуиции и любым способом доставать нужную информацию, чтобы развеять сомнения и иметь контроль над ситуацией. Сейчас же, я вообще не знал, что делать. Ведь ни с того ни с сего они изменились в худшую сторону, а потом и вовсе вырубились. Что это может быть, ума не приложу. Ни я, ни отец, не сталкивались с таким видом нечисти раньше. 

Конечно, была надежда на ту загадочную Рокси, которую вызвала на помощь Лекси. Но все же кем была эта незнакомка?

***

Настойчивый стук в дверь выдернул меня из легкой полудремы, затянувшую мое уставшее сознание в свои объятья. Ну да, я задремал. А что мне прикажете делать, пока двое в отключке, а Магнерс чудом не свалилась в обморок от шока? Вот и я о том же. Потянувшись, так что хрустнули позвонки, я подошел к двери и чуть ее приоткрыл. На пороге стояла явно злая, не выспавшаяся блондинка в солнцезащитных очках и со стаканчиком горячего кофе в руках. Одета она была довольна стильно: в темные джинсы, футболку, яркую красную кожанку и кеды. Незнакомка зевнула, и поинтересовалась:

— Ты еще долго будешь держать меня на пороге? Я вообще-то не горю желанием снова вытаскивать задницу Лекси из какой-то передряги, в которую она попала из-за очередного увлечения.

— Так ты — Рокси! — Воскликнул я, полностью открывая дверь и пропуская девушку внутрь. 

— Догадливый, — буркнула она и сделала глоток кофе. — Ну и что случилось?

— Вообще-то, это я должен у тебя спрашивать, — оценив ее вид сзади, ответил я.

— Как у вас здесь интересно, — приподнимая очки и оглядывая комнату, заметила Рокси. — Тебя хоть как зовут?

— Дин Винчестер.

— Винчестер?! — Она аж подскочила, практически выплеснув содержимое стаканчика на пол. — Ее на экстрим потянуло!? А это кто? 

— Мой брат — Сэм, а это Алана — случайный свидетель с внушением от Лекси.

— Да уж, узнаю сестричку ро размаху, — Рокси тяжело вздохнула и прикрыла глаза. — Я так понимаю, она с вами двумя крутит?

— Не совсем, — уклончиво возразил я.

— Что, нет? Это странновато, — с губ блондинки сорвался смешок. — Ты с ней больше и дольше встречаешься, верно?

— Да, — согласился я, — а ты вообще кто такая?

— Я? — Девушка рассмеялась. — Я ее сестра, Рокси Брэнсон, а по совместительству вампирша-ведьма. Ну, как информация?

— Очешуеть можно, — выдохнул я, во все глаза, разглядывая вампиршу-ведьму. 

— Ага. Ну и что с ними? Расскажи мне, что произошло с самого начала.

Кратко изложив всю ситуацию, я взглянул на задумавшуюся блондинку. Она изучала взглядом свою сестру и моего брата, прикидывая что-то в уме. 

— Нет, ну как можно было попасться в такую простую ловушку? — Фыркнула Рокси наконец. — Ладно, вы, живете на свете маловато, чтоб знать, что может быть, но Лекси! Какого черта, ты не вспомнила о «Темном»?!

— А можешь популярно объяснить, что эта за хрень? — Спросил я, глядя на нее с мученическим выражением лица.

— Ну, если объяснять тебе как охотнику, то представь, что в них вселился дух, который добавил зла в их мысли. «Темное» укореняется в человеке, как только его замыслы осуществляются, то есть если бы вы трахнули эту бедную девочку, то их было бы не спасти. А так, ты смог заставить Лекси вспомнить обо мне, что дало «сбой программы» и они отключились. Но нам нужно спешить, иначе неизвестно, что хуже: зло орудующее в их головах, или же то, что они не завершили задуманное.

— И что нужно сделать?

— Для начала, увести объект воздействия, — подойдя к дрожащей девчонке, блондинка установила зрительный контакт, и вновь заговорила, — ты приехала в этот номер за полночь с Лекси, Дином и Сэмом. Вы напились в хлам, а сейчас ты пойдешь домой и не вспомнишь ничего, что здесь видела. Ты меня поняла? 

— Да, — она моргнула и покинула мотель, не обращая никакого внимания на лежащих в постели Лекси и Сэма.

— Хорошие способности, — заметил я, провожая взглядом девчонку.

— Угу, а теперь тащи сюда мои сумки, — она бросила мне ключи от своей машины.

***

Мной манипулируют, как хотят! Я возмущен до глубины души! Да даже Сэм меньше на меня давил, когда начинал сучить и заботиться о деле, как курица наседка! А Рокси Брэнсон без особых усилий заставила меня тереть в ступке какую-то траву, которая к тому же и дурно пахнет, а сама в это время закопалась в книге, потягивая очередной стаканчик кофе. Вообще странное дело – я выполняю всю грязную работу, а эта ведьмочка читает какое-то там заклинание, хотя я подозреваю, что читает она все-таки совсем другое, потому что улыбка у нее до ушей.

— Готово, — утерев пот со лба, выдохнул я.

— Замечательно, — улыбнулась блондинка и протянула мне нож, — теперь небольшой вклад от брата и сестры. Давай, нам нужен связующий компонент.

— И почему практически в каждом заклинании присутствует кровь? — Недовольно буркнул я, осторожно проведя лезвием по предплечью.

— Кровь — источник силы, связующая нить между родственниками. И не бурчи, ее потребуется не так много.

В небольшую пиалу полилась наша кровь. Осторожно перемешав получившуюся массу, и прошептав какие-то слова, — я даже не смог понять, что это за язык, — Рокси отстранилась, и в этот же момент в воздух тонкой сизой змейкой взвился густой дым. 

— Готово! — Улыбнулась блондинка, и, подхватив пиалу, подошла к Сэму и Лекси. 

Окунув пальцы в густую жижу, она начала наносить рисунок на их лица, потом спустилась на шею, грудь и ниже. В общем, разрисовала она их основательно. Если бы все не было настолько серьезно, я бы ржал в голос, долго и со вкусом, чтобы живот заболел. Когда Брэнсон закончила узор, и мы с ней вместе в один голос прочитали нужное заклинание, то Лекси и Сэм синхронно закашлялись и, не сговариваясь, бросились в ванную. Мне даже стало интересно, что они хотят сделать, но меня не пустили — просто захлопнув дверь перед самым моим носом.

***

— Как только мне полегчает, я убью тебя, — прохрипела Лекси в ванной.

— А кто тебя просил пить из моего стакана? — Ответил Сэм грубым голосом. — «Дай мне выпить, я не отошла от убийства собачки!» 

Получилось не очень, но интонации сохранились.

— Какие мы умные! — Вымученно выпалила вампирша и облегченно застонала, — горячая водичка!

— Двигайся! – Гаркнул Сэм и тут же возмущенно вскрикнул, — эй, не ты одна хочешь избавиться от этих узоров!

— Прям сейчас! Только голову помою.

— Сучка вампирская! 

— Эй, я не посмотрю что ты такой маленький, и…

Я так понимаю, Сэм решил воспользоваться самым действенным способом заткнуть неугомонную вампиршу. Интересно, что она на это скажет?

— Я Дину расскажу! — Хрипло застонала Лекси, и мне показалось или она и вправду заскулила?

— Дин за стенкой и все слышит, киска. И ты, действительно, хочешь, чтобы я остановился?

— Да… Нет… Твою мать, Винчестер…

— Лекси! Слава Петровой не дает тебе спокойно спать? — С удобством развалившись на освободившейся кровати, поинтересовалась Рокси. — Я понимаю, что этот высокий красивый брюнет с идеальным телом тот еще соблазн, но ведь тебя никогда не цеплял такой типаж. Вспомни, что здесь буквально за стеночкой твой горячо любимый, — ты ведь о нем мне рассказывала? — Дин.

Через несколько минут, в комнате появились абсолютно мокрые брат и Лекси. Я в это время предпочел лечь, потому, как усталость все-таки брала свое и корчить из себя стойкого солдатика, не было сил. Пока они одевались, я рассматривал потолок и старался не заснуть. 

— Хм, слушайте, мальчики, да вы лучше Сальваторе! — Воскликнула вдруг Рокси, и села, на постели переводя взгляд то на меня, то на Сэма. — И какая ты после этого сестра? Скрывать от меня таких красавцев… это подло!

— Вообще-то ты последние пятьдесят лет, не вылезала из Невады. Надо было путешествовать вместе со мной, и ты бы увидела, сколько на свете прекрасного!

— Да ты это прекрасное заграбастала в свои ручки и не выпускаешь!

— Хватит, — выпалил Сэм, — я иду за завтраком. Вы что-нибудь будете?

— Мне как обычно, — зевнув, ответил я.

— А мне можно кофе? – Улыбаясь, спросила, Рокси. — И булочки.

— За то, что ты меня вытащила из забытья, тебе можно многое, — тоже улыбнулся Сэм. — Лекси?

— Спасибо, обойдусь.

Через минуты две, под мерное бормотание вампирш я заснул.


End file.
